Spinning Out
by Femme Night Walker
Summary: The dream team meets the blade breakers at a tournament, later on the artificial bit beasts go mad, will the teams get to them before they destroy everything? action, comedy and romance mixed together, this story was fun to write!
1. Meet The Dream Team!

Spinning Out!  
  
Mandie, the team captain for the Dream Team, and her assistant coach Amy were snacking on sour candy rings in their hotel. The hotel itself was a mess; everything was jumbled all over the place. Lamps knocked over, the table flipped over, food splattered over the walls. All that carnage from the teams party last night. Mandie sat eating her candy rings remembering what fun they had last night. They rode in the carts that held dirty sheets, they played on the elevators pressing every button in sight, and they went into the restaurant next door hid under the tables and jumped out scaring some people so much they threw their food through the air. One lady threw up her fork and a meatball flew off and got stuck in the tuba player's instrument. Mandie started chuckling.  
  
"Remembering last night?" asked Amy.  
  
"Pretty much! Haha, oh man that fat ladies meatball flew like an airplane!"  
  
"I remember!" laughed Amy  
  
Another member of the Dream Team walked into the room. It was Rebecca. Rebecca had medium length blonde hair, and green eyes. She was rather short compared to the rest of the team, but she held her own in the ring! Rebecca wore dark blue jeans and a blue belly top that read 'EVERLAST' across the chest. Amanda, or Mandie as she is called, has gray eyes and black hair that's cut to her chin, with two streaks of blue along the sides. She has an isosceles purple triangle in the middle of her forehead, nobody knows its origin, but nobody's ever asked about it either. She has a tight white tank top and khakis. She wears a heart shaped locket as well. Only Amy knows the picture inside, and everybody else is always trying to find out. Amy has blonde hair with red streaks in it. She wears a red halter-top and blue jeans, and her eyes are cobalt blue.  
  
"HEY! YOU TWO! GET UP!" she screamed. Rebecca pulled a blanket from underneath Amy and Mandie. They both crashed to the floor.  
  
"Awe! What was THAT for?" whined Amy and Mandie.  
  
"C'MON! I want to go roller blading!"  
  
The girls often went on rides like this together, Rebecca was always roller blading, Mandie always skateboarded, and Amy used her scooter. The girls got up and went to find their things. They knew that they had to sign up soon so they told their ride to pick them up at the local Mike's Mart.  
  
They did tricks on anything anywhere! Mandie did a tail grind on the outside rim of the fountain at the park, Amy jumped on a park bench then did a 360 over some guy's head. Rebecca flew over Amy and Mandy's heads Jumping Jack style. And they ALL had their share of wipeouts! Mandie looked back to see where the others went when she hit a stop sign, how ironic. Amy lost control down a hill and accidentally slammed into the ice cream man's cart. And the best for last! Rebecca was going backwards. We told her to watch out, but she thought she knew what she was doing. All of a sudden she hit the fountain rim and fell straight into the fountain with the fish! She looked over and said she struck it big, there she held a quarter between her fingers!  
  
They just had one more street to cross to their destination! The girls started across the street when a huge bus came straight for them!  
  
"RUN FOR IT" screamed Mandie and she picked up her board and scattered to the side of the road. Rebecca charged to the same side of the road as Mandie, and Amy went to the side they were previously on. Mandy seemed mesmerized by the bus.  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked Rebecca.  
  
" OR SHOULD WE SAY WHO?" screamed Amy in delight. She rolled over and nudged Mandy's arm.  
  
"Nothing, well nothing that I know anymore." said Mandy. "Aren't you guys the least bit shocked about what just happened? We just almost got ran over!" cried Mandy. Mandy wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Yeah! But we like to tease you more than being shocked!" laughed Amy as she slapped Mandy on the back.  
  
All of the girls started to laugh. All of a sudden a huge black limousine pulled up to them. A tinted window rolled down in the back.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" a voice called from the open window. It was Darren, a member of Mandy and Amy's team. Darren was like the big brother figure, always criticizing the girls and trying to take charge, but Mandy and Amy would never really let him boss them around. Darren had short black hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a skull printed on it and baggy jeans. Suddenly another head popped out of the window.  
  
"Hurry it up already! Sheesh you guys sure can be slow! Wait. why are you guys sitting on the sidewalks?" asked the boy. His name was Edwin. He was also pretty short, but was killer blader! Edwin has purple hair, and brown eyes. He wears a Black shirt with a vest that has flames going up the sides, with this he wears red shorts.  
  
"Oh!" said Mandy.  
  
"WE ALMOST GOT RAN OVER!" yelped Amy hysterically.  
  
The guys just looked at each other and laughed, they didn't believe a word of it. All three girls just shrugged and went into the limo.  
  
"That guy kinda looked familiar," thought Mandy. "They had to be a Beyblade team because they were riding in the B.B.A bus! Oh my god I'm a dumb ass! THEY WERE FROM THE B.B.A! WHICH MEANS THEY WERE THE BLADE BREAKERS! Oh yeah! I'm the female Sherlock Holmes! Wait, no wonder the guy in the backseat looked familiar, it was Kai! I wonder how much he's changed since 4 years ago? Oh well, its nonsense now!  
  
"Hey I finally figured out who almost ran us over!" shouted Mandie. "The Blade Breakers!"  
  
"Well this means we'll be able to let them apologize, and if they don't they'll be hearing from us in the tournament!" grinned Rebecca.  
  
"They'll be hearing from us anyway!" Smirked Amy as she checked her make- up.  
  
"You guys really did almost get run over by a bus?" asked Edwin.  
  
"Yeah!" Screamed the girls.  
  
"You're a pretty pathetic leader if you almost got run over!" laughed Darren.  
  
Mandy Lunged for her big brother figure Darren. They had a catfight right there in the middle of the limo. Everyone climbed through the window to the seats that didn't have two fighting maniacs in them. In the end Darren ended up stomach on the floor with Mandy sitting on his back holding his legs.  
  
"CHILDREN!" screamed an enraged driver over the mini intercom.  
  
"What is iiiiiiiiiiiiiittt?" sang Mandy.  
  
"It's you on his back Mandy!" called the driver.  
  
"We're just having a little fuuuun!" sang Darren.  
  
Suddenly the car came to an abrupt halt. The driver opened the door and literally dragged Mandy off of Darren. And of course, Darren wasn't going to let a chance like this go to waste, he jumped and Mandy and started to grab her arms! Howls and yelps were heard from the back seat. The mini window that separated the seats was opened again and the team was laughing hysterically.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" screamed the driver. He dragged Darren into the front seat with him. He knew that Mandy wouldn't pick a fight anyone other than Darren. But Darren himself was another case. Darren was a real hot head. And he loved to annoy and criticize everyone insight.  
  
The drivers name was Jeff, he was kind of like a father to them all, he adopted these kids. 


	2. And So They Meet Again!

Spinning Out  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
The limo slowly veered to a stop in front of the Rocky Mountain Bey Tower. All members of the Dream Team got out and stared at the building and mountains around them in marvel! The mountains around them were huge and never ending! The building itself was also very spectacular as well. It was HUGE! It was a stick-like figure with a point at the top, it had a spiral running down to the bottom, and had a sphere along the side near the middle connecting to another building which had the sphere as the top.  
  
"Come along kids, hurry it up and get inside to sign yourselves up for the tournament!" called Jeff from the limo.  
  
"Okay Jeff!" responded the team, well, all excluding Darren. He had gotten sour about the fight and was not willing to talk to ANYBODY ANYTIME soon! The team all went inside the building and headed towards crowded tabled in the middle of the lobby.  
  
"THIS MUST BE WHERE WE SIGN UP!" cried Edwin. Edwin did a cartwheel and raised his hands in the air, but nobody seemed to notice over all the hustling to get into a line.  
  
All of a sudden everybody heard an even greater shout than Edwin's from behind them!  
  
"OH YEAH!" said a boy with blue hair from behind them. He pumped his hand high in the air with a jump. Then started screaming again. "THIS TOURNAMENT IS SO GUNNA KICK! OH KENNY WE ARE SERIOUSLY GUNNA KICK SOME MAJOR BUTT IN THIS TOURNAMENT! WE'RE SO GOOD I BET WE'LL WIN EASILY!" The boy's name was Tyson; he obviously had a lot of energy!  
  
"Think what you want but I guarantee you that we'll win this one!" scoffed a voice from in front of the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Why are you so certain?" asked a monotone voice. It was obviously Kai, the group leader with a hidden personality.  
  
"WE AREN'T ABOUT TO TELL YOU OUR SECRETS!" shouted Rebecca. She was obviously annoyed that he thought he would win.  
  
As soon as Kai started inspecting the group Mandie darted into a line as fast as she could.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Ray curiously.  
  
Amy looked as confused as the rest of them till she remembered something Mandie had shown her before.  
  
"It's none of you business!" snapped Amy. Then it came to her. "Wait, it kinda is your business! Haha! Too bad you'll never figure it out!" she laughed. "Come on, let's go get in line with our group leader!" commanded Amy. She loved taking charge that's why she whined until Mandie made her assistant coach. They all walked off. Well, all but one and that was Darren. He just took one look at them, and grinned with delight. He mouthed something to them that looked as if it could be. death?  
  
When all the forms were done being signed up Mandie ended up being 3rd up, Darren 2nd, and Amy first. They all headed out to the car when somebody tapped Mandie on the shoulder. By some strange force she knew exactly who it was. She turned around not hoping to see the face she thought of. It was Kai, she wished it were any person in the world but him.  
  
"Mandie you didn't think for a second that I'd let you escape this place without having a word with you did you?" asked that solemn unflinching face. Mandie looked down at her shoes. She started remembering about their time together when they were young.  
  
"AHH! HEY! STOP THAT! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BIGGER THAN ME DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PICK ON ME YOU OBESE FREAKY BULLY!" squealed a young Mandie 4 years earlier. A tall and pudgy boy flung Mandie to the ground. Mandie at that time was small for her age. Her hair was to the middle of her back and was tied into pigtails at the base of her neck. A boy with silver and blue hair approached them. "You shouldn't pick on girls!" scowled the boy. He helped Mandie off the ground; Mandie automatically stood behind her knight in shining armor.  
  
"And are you by any chance going to stop me?" laughed the bully.  
  
"My name is Kai," he said as he turned to a frightened Mandie. Mandie fidgeted, but soon realized she was in good hands.  
  
"My.my. MY name is Mandie!" she said. Kai chuckled a bit, which made her scowl.  
  
"Anyways! Back to YOU! How about a Bey Blade match? If I win, you never EVER bug her again, and if you win, I'll give you my Bey Blade and she'll hide in fear the rest of her life?" reasoned Kai.  
  
"HEY!" shouted Mandie; she didn't like the idea of being bet over. Or the idea of being bullied the rest of her life. Mandie led the way to a blade stadium in a park. Many kids practiced here so there were many dishes. Mandie held her three fingers in the middle of the dish.  
  
"THREE!" "TWO!" "ONE!" "LET IT RIP!" screamed this little frightened girl.  
  
Both blades cut through the air rapidly like fighter jets! Both blades spun around the dish a few times.  
  
"I'M GUNNA FINISH THIS NOW!" screamed their nemesis. Kai just smirked and laughed a bit.  
  
"What's he laughing about? I hope it's something good! Come on Kai I know you can do it!" thought Mandie; her hope was probably enough to win the worlds championships.  
  
Both blades collided at the middle of the dish, the bullies blade flew outta the dish at the speed of sound! Kai just smiled as if he was expecting it to happen.  
  
"WOW! KAI YOU WERE GREAT! IT'S A MIRACLE! I DON'T SEE MANY OF THOSE!" shouted a gleeful voice from the side. "Can you teach me to do that Kai? I'll do anything! Just help me learn! PUHLEEEEEEEZE!?" she begged. Kai must have been moved by her compassion to learn because his next move was an unexpected one.  
  
He started laughing and said, "Of course I'll teach you, you'll be my star pupil!" he laughed.  
  
Mandie's face lit with glee, she jumped on Kai and gave him a great big hug.  
  
"One thing!" he warned. "Teachers don't give hugs!" he laughed. By this time the bully had gone and was never to be seen again.  
  
Kai pointed to a corner across the room. They made their way through the crowd, on their faces you could see little smiles of joy creeping up their faces. For Mandie this wasn't new, but for Kai, it's a very unexpected gesture.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" shouted an overly hyper voice, "I think I see Kai! With a GIRL!" he laughed.  
  
"Tyson are you sure, seriously, is this true or is it just that moldy cheese you ate this morning?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah, who KNOWS what affects cheese THAT OLD can do to you!" laughed a blonde haired boy.  
  
"I think Max is right!" said Kenny.  
  
"HEY I THINK THAT IS KAI!" shouted Max.  
  
"But what's he doing with a girl?" asked Tyson.  
  
The boys went to investigate. By the time they got there Mandie and Kai were talking about Mandie's first bey blade. It looked like her one she had now, light blue dark blue and silver, except the one she had now had a bit beast's power concealed within it.  
  
The boys all rushed over to Kai and this unknown girl. Tyson was first to get in the action. He looked at Mandie, then Kai, back and forth back and forth until an unexpected action by Mandie. She had had enough of this, she held her hand directly in front of Tyson's face.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Suddenly she flicked him in the nose. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" asked Tyson stunned from his vicious encounter.  
  
"I dunno, it seemed, hmm, right! After all, you were staring at me and it was weirding me out!" complained Mandie. Everyone started laughing, even Kai chuckled a little!  
  
"MANDIE GET OVER HERE!" screamed an enraged voice. Suddenly Darrin was approaching from the crowd.  
  
"Hey Darrin I'm," was all she said when Darrin cut her off.  
  
"Mandie you're my group leader and I find you here consulting with the enemy!" scowled Darrin.  
  
Everyone was shocked at what they had just heard. Then Darrin grabbed Mandie by the arm and dragged her through the crowd.  
  
"DARRIN! HEY! YOUR MEAN! LET GO!.OK, NEVERMIND, IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR ABOUT TO POP A BLOOD VESSEL!" was the last they heard of Mandie.  
  
"KAI! DUDE WHO WAS THAT?" asked an astonished Tyson. Max scratched his head. And Ray still looked shocked from what had just happened.  
  
"That!" began Kai as he crossed his arms.  
  
"yeah?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Is none of your business!" scowled Kai.  
  
"AWWE C'MON! TELL ME!" whined Tyson. Kai just turned away and walked out of the building.  
  
"What a sour pants!" sighed Tyson. Kenny furiously typed away at his computer. He turned the screen to the team and showed the team. There on the screen was a picture of the team, at the top was a sign that read: THE DREAM TEAM! Below was a picture of the group. Mandie was standing in the middle showing off her blade. Next to her were Rebecca and Amy, then at the ends were the two boys.  
  
LOL! I know my version of kai is a little off when hes little but that has to do with his past that im making up! So just hang on tight, itll get better soon! Their gunna be in the hotel, and some people get makeovers, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Lol. Amy better watch it, muhahahahahahahaa! 


	3. Meet Our Bit Beasts!

Spinning Out! Chapter 3!  
  
"SO! Amanda, who was your hunky boyfriend?" giggled Rebecca. Mandie thought about her answer till she found one ignorant enough.  
  
"FIRST OF ALL! It's MANDIE! NOT as you so wrongly stated AMANDA!" said Mandie, she walked in from the crowded street into their temporary home; A grand hotel with many architectural details. "And second of all!" she began. "It's none of your business ANYWAY!" screamed Mandie. Attention was suddenly drawn upon them and eyes peered closely at them, following them to the front desk.  
  
"Uhh, Mandie, is anything wrong? Did he say anything to you?" asked Darrin.  
  
"I think asking me about my feelings is a little too late now, Darrin!" Said Mandie, she gave him an evil look, and at once everybody knew that she'd wanted to stay and talk more.  
  
The boys and girls got separate rooms, thanks to Mandie's father, he often gave gifts to the team because he was wealthy, but he never really showed his approval of what his daughter has chosen to do with her life. The girls suggested a makeover party in their room, but the boys refused, they decided to train before the tournament started tomorrow. But you know, as Cindy Lauper says! "GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!"  
  
"Umm, Mandie, are you SURE about this? I mean, I like my hair! It's a nice colour!" complained Amy.  
  
"YEAH! I LIKE MY HAIR!" agreed Rebecca.  
  
"Oh lay off of it wussies!" called Mandie. "You'll thank me after it's done! It'll look cool! Don't worry! I've done this before! Well, um, I had to wait 5 months to redo but the second time was a charm!" laughed Mandie. She was obviously joking but I think Amy and Rebecca didn't seem to get her joke!  
  
"Rebecca, you'll look good in green, and Amy, I think you'll look divine in red! Don't worry! Rebecca, I'm gunna put green in the tips of your hair, and Amy I think I'll put streaks in yours!" grinned Mandie. She took out two bottles of dye from her suitcase. The night was filled with hoots and howls as the girls scoped out their new hair.  
  
"This looks good Mandie!" laughed Amy and Rebecca.  
  
"I told you not to doubt me!" smiled Mandie. "I know what I'm doing!" she continued.  
  
"Mandie, I think you should get a makeover too! Hey, I know what'll look cute! Mini pig tails!" laughed Rebecca. The girls set off to work on Mandie's new hair. When all was done the girls looked terrific! The team woke up early that morning to get in some last minute training and practicing. Then they were off to the tournament! When they got there they went straight into the lobby, the girl pointed to an elevator and they were off. When they got into the ring thousands of fans cheered and sang names! Many Darrin's were heard from the crowd, and more than enough hooting and hollering for all three girls.  
  
"Hey Rebecca!" whispered Amy looking rather entertained. "Look at that sign!" pointed Amy trying to keep her laughter from exploding.  
  
"Eep!" squeaked Rebecca. Over there was a sign that said. "REBECCA! MARRY ME OR BUST!" All teammates filled with laughter.  
  
They went to the dish. The announcer revealed the surprise dish, a mini replica of the Rocky Mountains. Amy went to the dish and looked back to hear.  
  
"AMY, AMY YOUR BLADINGS SO FINE! YOUR SO GOOD IT BLOWS OUR MINDS!" Screamed her teammates. Amy just laughed and got right back to her opponent. His name was Greg, apparently his blade could spin so fast it was hard to follow.  
  
"Good luck!" cried Amy.  
  
"Luck is for LOSERS!" is the reply she got.  
  
"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine!" thought Amy. "Hmm, he's definitely gunna try to avoid me and get my blade to run out of spin. I think I might have to play defensively until he lets his guard down, then he won't know what hit him."  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!'  
  
"1!'  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" shouted the Ref.  
  
Both blades shot into the air landing in the dish. As expected he avoided her from the start. The crowd was getting mad when he finally let his guard down to attack. That's when Amy hit him hard and fast with the help of her bit beast, Zabdiel!  
  
"ZABDIEL! ATTACK! INFERNO!" she called. Suddenly a black and red panther shot out of Amy's Blade.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT!" asked a familiar hyper voice. Of course, it was the one! The only. Hyperactive Tyson.  
  
"Yes Tyson! We SEE her bit beast! And it won't be too surprising if more of them have them!" stated Ray impatiently, he obviously wanted to pay more attention to the match.  
  
Amy's Blade turned red and hit Greg's blade with full force. Instantly a ball of fire engulfed His blade and melted it to trash in the ring.  
  
"I offered you luck!" claimed Amy. She laughed and sat down. Beside Rebecca and Mandie as Darrin walked up to the dish for his match.  
  
"AND HERE'S DARRIN FROM THE DREAM TEAM! IT SEEMS MANY GIRLS ARE ON HIS SIDE!" shouted the announcers. "DARRIN HAS HIS BIT BEAST PIAGO!" Exclaimed the Announcer. "AND HERES KATIE FROM THE FAST BLADES TEAM!" He shouted. "SHE HAS MANY TRICKS UP HER SLEEVE! ALSO LIKE HER WHOLE TEAM SHE RELIES ON SPEED AND QUICK HITS TO DEFEAT HER OPPONENTS!" He finished.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
Players launched their blades, Katie's was obviously faster, and she was faster than her previous teammate was. Katie got quite a few quick hard hits at Darrin, but he only smiled. Their blades dodged in and out of the mountain crevices. They were approaching rapidly to the middle of the ring.  
  
"PIAGO! SLICE HER UP! SCYTHE SLASH!" He called. A Huge Preying Mantis slashed at Katie's unknowing blade. Almost at once Katie's blade sliced in two.  
  
"NO! MY BLADE!" she howled. "JARED! YOU'D BETTER TEACH THAT DREAM TEAM A LESSON THIS MATCH! BEAT THEM!" She commanded.  
  
"NOW FOR THE FINAL MATCH! BOTH TEAM CAPTAINS FACE OFF IN THE FINAL BATTLE! WILL THE FAST BLADES BE ABLE TO TURN MANDIE'S TEAMS DREAM MATCH INTO A NIGHTMARE? LETS CHECK OUT THE STATS! MANDIE LIKES TO GET THINGS OVER WITH FAST! SHE DODGES A FEW ATTACKS THEN ITS LIGHTS OUT! WITH THE AID OF HER BIT BEAST URIEL SHE MIGHT BE UNSTOPABLE!" cried the announcers. "AND NOW FOR THE FAST BLADES! THEIR TEAM LEADER JARED HAS THE SPEED AND BRUTE FORCE! WILL MANDIE BE ABLE TO PUT STOP HIS HEAVY BLADE?"  
  
"Of course!" she answered. She got her blade ready.  
  
"What makes YOU so sure?" he asked. "Because from examining your teammates way of blading it is obvious that you will have a similar downfall and make the same or similar mistakes!" smiled Mandie. Jared just dismissed the idea and told her she was intimidated and trying to psyche him out. She just glared at her opponent.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
Mandie wasted no time, right when they got into the dish she charged at her opponent. His speed was faster than the others were; faster than she'd expected. He dodged her attack and Mandie was stuck heading straight for a wall. She didn't seem to mind, tension filled the air. Mandie blowed on her nails and rubbed them against her shirt. Her blade veered off to the side at last second. She came back and headed after Jared, her blade was increasing speed. "URIEL! FREEZE HIM! ICE PUNCH!" she called. A blue and white wolf appeared from within Mandie's blade. It hit Jared's blade directly and sent it flying through the stadium, it crash landed at Jared's feet. His blade was frozen. All of a sudden it cracked a little, then shattered in front of his eyes. He was speechless. Couldn't say a word. Amanda was first to break the silence.  
  
"That's why I'm so sure!" she smirked.  
  
Cheers for the dream team flooded the room! The team hung out in the halls. Kai suddenly approached from behind. As he walked by he whispered something to Mandie.  
  
"Don't dare get in my way! Stay away from me!"  
  
Mandie stood in shock, then enraged she shouted at him. "IS THIS THE RESULT OF YOUR LITTLE MISSION!"  
  
.lol. Okay, editors notes! Of course, mandie and kai had to get into a fight, their relationship was starting to scare me, not kai at ALL! lol okay anyways! Im thinking of setting up Tyson and Mandie, LOL! Wasn't expecting it? Youd better believe it! Hehe, Amy and Max, and that's all, lol, muhahahahahahaa, wait, maybe I should hook up amy and kenny, muhahaha what a strange combo, wait, I think kenny might be happier with a computer! Lol, okay, I admit it was mean but look at him, one ep he was hugging those comps! I was like, kenny what way r u? oh yeah, arent amy and rebeccas make overs kewl! Absolutely wonderful baybe! Lol, byes! 


	4. The Water Wars!

Spinning Out! Chapter 4!  
  
Mandie pouted all night. She usually did this when she got mad, with the exception of Darren. He could definitely get on some people's nerves. Enough so that they often attempted to beat him up.  
  
"Mandie, you totally have to get over that guy! The blade breakers are total losers! They won't be able to beat us in any chance at ALL! C'mon! You agree don't you?" asked Edwin, he was hoping to get a response. He was about to walk away and give up when she finally said something.  
  
"You are totally right! For once! Just jokes! Haha! Anyway, I am totally over him now," Mandie faked a smile, she can hide her feelings from others well, but not from herself. Secretly she was shocked that such a thing could happen. She thought he would be the same. But then she realized it just wasn't possible, even she herself had changed from when she was little. From her hair, size, and feelings. She never thought of Kai that way before. That is until she saw him in the newspaper one day. When he won the Asian Tournament. He was smiling on the photo, but she guessed it was only a pose.  
  
"Mandie, what are you drifting off about?" asked Edwin.  
  
"Visualizing what the blade breakers faces will look like when we beat them into the ground! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" cackled Mandie. Everybody just stared at her, not knowing what the heck was going on.  
  
"Did you just do your joke cackle?" asked Amy. Mandie nodded with a smile on her face.  
  
"SHE'S BACK!" cried Rebecca.  
  
"Oh great! I was liking the serenity!" laughed Darren. Mandie grinned and threw her water at him. SPLASH! Direct hit! Right in the face! "Did you just do what I think you did?" asked Darren. She responded with her little nod.  
  
Soon enough an all out water fight was in business! Wet toilet paper wet towels! Water in general was flying all over the room!  
  
"Let's continue this on the roof, with our water guns!" laughed Mandie. The group agreed and soon enough they were on the roof hooting and howling.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET!" hissed Max. He was obviously tired, and the water fight on the roof wasn't helping. The whole blade breakers crew, excluding Kai all headed to the source of the noise. They followed the yelps and screams to a door that leaded to the roof. "That's where the rackets coming from!" pointed out Max. Tyson lead them into the staircase, which lead to the door. Slowly they pushed open the door to reveal 3 girls and 2 boys in a huge water fight.  
  
"What are YOU guys doing here?" snapped Edwin. He aimed his weapon at the boys. Tempted to shoot, but only on cue of their group leader.  
  
"What?" asked Mandie, she motioned for Ed to put down his water weapon. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other by her side holding her water gun. "Oh don't worry about Eddy over there, he won't shoot unless I say it's okay, its Darren you have to worry about!" grinned Mandie.  
  
"Hey.Aren't you the Dream Team?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Rebecca and Amy.  
  
"What? Want our autographs?" asked Mandie sarcastically.  
  
"I just want you to know that your blading style is so good and that you are so kewl!" laughed Tyson. Mandie motioned for Amy.  
  
"He doesn't pick up on sarcasm too well does he?" whispered Mandie.  
  
"Either he's trying to avoid it, which is kind of unreal for a person who gets mad and frustrated.wait, never mind, I think your solution works much better!" whispered Amy in reply. The girls started to laugh.  
  
"WHATS SO FUNNY!" asked Tyson.  
  
"Oh! Now your solution seems to fit a little better!" laughed Mandie. "Anywho, back to why you're up here!"  
  
"We'll, can you guys keep it down?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Whatever computer boy, lets go ride the laundry bins!" laughed Mandie.  
  
"What about scaring people in restaurants again! Hiding under tables, man! Remember the fat ladies meatball! It flew directly into the tuba!" laughed Rebecca.  
  
"Oh yeah! We got kicked out of that restaurant! Haha! And Edwin here was looking up some girls skirt!" Laughed Amy, she shoved Ed a bit as a joke.  
  
"Oh shut up Amy, you think that the Mm" Ed's mouth was covered with Amy's hand.  
  
They all left the roof top. Amy's hand still covering Ed's mouth.  
  
The Following Day.  
  
"TYSON!" Shouted Kenny. "GET UUUP!" he commanded. "WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR MATCH!" Tyson opened one eye.  
  
"Shut up Kenny, I just want a BIT of sleep!" groaned Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, Lil Dude, the tournament is going to begin!" exclaimed  
  
Tyson put on his shoes, vest and hat. He walked into the room where everybody was waiting for his arrival.  
  
"There! I'm ready! You happy?" he asked. Suddenly a grumbling sound filled the air. "Maybe I'll have something to eat before we leave!" he laughed.  
  
"There's Tyson for ya! Always worrying about his stomach!" laughed Max.  
  
The boys arrived at the Bey Stadium. Cheers filled the air as the teams headed for the dish.  
  
"HERE TODAY BATTLING IT OUT ARE THE BLADE BREAKERS VERSUS THE BLADE SLASHERS!" Cried the announcers. "FIRST UP IS MAX VERSUS JASON! MAX HAS A DEFENSIVE STRATEGY BUT CAN EASILY TURN IN FOR THE ATTACK WITH HIS KILLER BIT BEAST DRACEIL! JASON USES AN ALL OR NOTHING ATTACK STYLE, HE HAS A VICIOUS ATTACK CALLED HYPER PUNCH!"  
  
"LET'S REVEAL THE DISH! IT'S A MINI REPLECA OF PARLAMENT HILL!" Sang the Announcers.  
  
"BLADERS GET READY!"  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEETTTTTT ITTTTTTT RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Both blades launched with incredible speed! Both landed in the dish.  
  
"Hmm, what should I do? I know! I can get him lost within the buildings!" thought Max.  
  
Maxi's blade veered towards the building. And as expected Jason's blade followed.  
  
"Hey! Get back here and fight!" complained Jason. "Your blades about to become a punching bag!" sneered Jason. His blade picked up speed and was headed straight for Max. Max' blade turned at last minute leaving Jason to smash into a Building.  
  
CRASH! Dust flew into the air leaving the suspense as to if his blade was still spinning. As the dust cleared it appeared that only one blade was left, and that was obviously Max'  
  
"Nice match!" called Max with a grin on his face. "You almost had me there for a minute!" he called.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks!" laughed Jason. Both players returned to their seats as the next to players rushed to the dish.  
  
"NOW PRESENTING RAY FROM THE BLADE BREAKERS AGAINST SHEILA FROM THE BLADE SLASHERS! RAY IS DEFINITELY A CROWD PLEASER! LIKE, LOOK AT ALL HIS GIRL FANS OUT THERE! WITH HIS POWERFUL BIT BEAST DRIGGER RAY IS DEFINIETLY A GOOD OPPONENT! AND AS FOR SHEILA, WELL, LETS JUST SAY SHE WAS THE ONE THEY NAMED THE TEAM AFTER! JUST LOOK AT HER BEYBLADE. A SINGLE BLADE THAT CAN CUT THROUGH ANYTHING IS ATTACHED TO HER BEY BLADE!" Shouted the announcers. Crowds cheered on, eyes followed Ray and Sheila  
  
"Get ready to get slashed!" warned Sheila.  
  
"How about you?" asked Ray. Sheila was confused over this, but she shook it off and got ready for her victory.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEETTTTTT ITTTTTTT RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
The blades launched and sliced their way through the air to make their landings in the dish. Sheila automatically went for Ray's blade. Ray took off. The chase went on for a while until Sheila's blade disappeared.  
  
"RAY! LOOKOUT!" called Kenny, but it was too late. Ray wasn't expecting the next move! Sheila's blade crashed through a mini window and hit Ray's blade. It was just enough.  
  
"OH NO!" called Ray. His blade began to wobble, his blade moving slower. Finally it fell to the ground.  
  
The next match was to be a good one. Tyson vs. Damien. The blades shot through the air. Circling each other they finally went in for it. The blades smashed and collided for at least 2 minutes. Damien's blade hit a rock and went sailing through the air.  
  
"Here's my chance!" yelled Tyson. "PHANTOM DRAGOON! USE YOUR TORNADO ATTACK!" yelled Tyson. Winds called and soon a tornado was flying and in the middle of it was Damien's blade. As the winds died Damien's Blade went flying and landed and Tyson's feet. Tyson picked it up, dusted it off and handed it to Damien. "That was a heck of a fight!" exclaimed Tyson. Damien nodded and agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess they might be a little more trouble than we expected!" Said Edwin.  
  
Kai looked up to see the Dream Team on the ledge above. The team smiled and walked off.  
  
"Trying to learn our secrets are we?" asked Kai in his head.  
  
It was late at night. Mandie lay in her bed, moonlight shining through to her face. She thought about Kai. Thinking what his mission could have done to his personality, or was it her.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes Well, that's all, and I revoke the idea of setting up tyson and Mandie, I think ill make them good friends but teasing eachother a lot kai and mandie are too close, cant change it, id have to change the whole story, so, yeah, anyways, the heat will turn up soon when the championships end, muahahahahahaa! 


	5. The Origin Of Uriel And Colette!

Spinning Out! Chapter 5!  
  
Mandie groaned and rolled around in her bed as sunlight poured onto her eyes. She opened her eyes slightly; she held her hand in front of her face to shield her eyes from sunlight. It seemed she'd only been asleep for two hours. Then she realized something. That wasn't sunlight, it was a flashlight.  
  
"Maaaaaaaaaaaandiiiiiiieeeeee!" sang a voice. It was Rebecca. Mandie sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She tried to rub the sleep out of herself. When Rebecca saw that Mandie was awake she started at Amy.  
  
Amy was harder to wake up, she groaned and turned onto her stomach, she growled, and she even tried to bite before she was fully aware of what the heck was going on.  
  
"What the heck is going ON?" demanded Amy. Mandie lay back down. "Oh sure, fall asleep on me here!" snapped Amy.  
  
"Roooowrrr!" hissed Mandie. Her hand clawed the air and she started a sleepy giggle. She got back up and looked at Rebecca, "Why the hell DID you wake us up?" she asked curiously, she cocked her head.  
  
Rebecca started to grin. "I wanted to play a trick on the Blade Breakers!" she said. "I was thinking about putting dye in their shower head to make them pink, or about dying their clothes pink!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah!" laughed Amy, They were both getting excited. They turned to Mandie.  
  
"Oh no! I'm NOT getting myself caught up in this! You two do whatever you want but leave ME outta this!" she warned. Mandie covered her head with her sheets.  
  
"Well, SINCE you DID say we could do whatever WE WAAAANT!" laughed Rebecca and Amy.  
  
"Can I re-say that?" sighed Mandie.  
  
"NOPE!" cried Rebecca.  
  
"BURN!" shouted Amy.  
  
"If you two wanna play a prank on them you'll have to be WAY quieter than you are now!" snapped Mandie. She turned away from them and attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Rebecca and Amy got to work! They left the hotel room and snuck down to the front desk. It was quite dark in the hallways as they crept to the elevators. They pressed M for main floor then waited for their ride to end. When they got down to the lobby there was an abundance of light. They really had to sneak around now.  
  
"Rebecca, since you are the smallest you'd go more undetected! SO! I'll distract him while YOU get the Blade Breakers spare key for their room! Wait. the person at the front desk isn't even here! Maybe he's on a bathroom break, Hahahaa!" Laughed Amy.  
  
"Oh my goodness! You sure talk a lot!" whispered Rebecca. "And loudly too! Now just wait here!" she added.  
  
Rebecca tiptoed it to the desk. She looked all over the rack for room 109.  
  
"109, 109, 109, 109.Here it is!" she whispered. She grabbed the Key and She and Amy hightailed it outta there! They pressed the button on the elevator and waited patiently.  
  
"I love elevator rides, let's press all the buttons!" suggested Amy.  
  
"Okay!" agreed Rebecca. What can I say? They're just like their author! Evil lil demon children.  
  
The girls stepped into the elevator pressed the floor the Prankee's were on then waited. Corny elevator music filled the air.  
  
"Dun, dun, dun, dun!" Rebecca hummed along with the music.  
  
"Oh PUHLEAZE!" laughed Amy. And you thought I was annoying down there!" said Amy, she playfully pushed Rebecca into the wall. Once the door opened to the right floor they began to press all buttons in sight.  
  
"Okay, well have to take the stairs once we get done with our business!" said Rebecca. She let out a huge yawn as they walked down the hallway. She raised her hands in the air and stretched.  
  
"That'll be just fine though, they'll probably expect us to go into the elevator, and with all those buttons we pressed they won't be off that thing for HOURS!" laughed Amy. Amy scratched her forehead then bit her nail. She had a nail biting problem, so did the other two girls, but Mandie was overcoming that habit.  
  
Creeeeeaaaak  
  
"Shush. I think I heard something!" whispered Amy. They both huddled against the wall to their right. A picture of a cottage was hung beside them.  
  
"I think I see somebody!" whispered Rebecca frightfully.  
  
The shadow was coming closer. A few feet behind the girls saw a close bin that carried dirty sheets. They decided it was better to hide than to get caught with a key that wasn't theirs.  
  
Slowly they hopped into the bin and covered themselves with a few sheets before the figure was apparent. It was a maid, and one that was told to carry a bin with dirty sheets in it at that. The maid had a nametag on that said Harriet on it. She was a kind of chubby maid; her hair was in a bun and chocolate was apparent on her apron.  
  
"Probably invaded the chocolate stash!" whispered Amy. The maid turned and looked around. Rebecca had her hand to her lips as if to say. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" The maid just resumed what she was doing and began to push the cart. She was having a bit of trouble though.  
  
"Wow! Is it me, or has this thing gotten harder to push all of a sudden! Well, it must be me, I probably have to get more exercise." She said. The girls were trying to keep their giggles inside of them. Grins crept onto their faces as they covered their mouths. Goosebumps were starting to form on the girls' arms. She then again started to push the cart down the hallways passed doors and doors. The girls were calmed down now but were still having a bit of trouble. The maid pushed the bin into the elevator with her. The two girls had a bad feeling about this one.  
  
"Why! What, or WHO! Has pushed in all of the buttons?" said the maid. The girls tried to control the bubbling feelings inside of them.  
  
"Why does she talked out loud? Does she have problems?" Thought Amy. Rebecca was thinking about something else.  
  
"I wonder how many hours it'll be before we get off of this ride?" she asked herself.  
  
The maid got off at the next floor and took a different elevator down to the lobby. She pushed the bin towards a back room when the Guy at the front desk hollered to her.  
  
"Have you seen room 109's spare key? I think it must've dropped from here, do you mind helping me search for it?" he asked. The girls were now having a REALLY hard time keeping their laughter to themselves. They both squirmed a little. The maid looked down, but dismissed any thought of something being inside the bin.  
  
"I don't mind at all!" she answered. This was the girls' chance, they decided then and there to slide the key across the floor and head for the stairs. When both employees' were down on the ground behind the desk they slid the key and made a quiet run for it. The key made it perfectly to the right spot, underneath the desk. The maid found it and handed it to the man.  
  
She walked over to the bin and started to push it again. She gave a weird look and just shook it off. The girls knew EXACTLY what she was thinking. "Why is this lighter all of a sudden?"  
  
The girls gave a slight giggle and ran up to their floor before their laughter got the better of them. They ran up many flights of stairs and stopped to rest one flight before theirs.  
  
"Aborted!" laughed Amy.  
  
"That maid was so stupid! Did you see her face when she realized the bin was lighter?" asked Rebecca.  
  
"That was perfect!" giggled Amy.  
  
"We'd better get back to Mandie, she probably hasn't slept since we left!" laughed Rebecca.  
  
And with that last word and many giggles they headed back down the hall to their temporary room. They opened the door to the bedroom to find Mandie not there.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." warned Amy. Suddenly the lights were turned on and 6 figures appeared from the darkness holding cans of an unfamiliar substance.  
  
"And you should!" laughed Max from the corner. The 6 figures were the rest of their team, and The Blade Breakers, excluding Kai of course. Suddenly the two girls were ambushed by MOBS of silly string!  
  
Once playtime was done all teams settled in for the night. Tomorrow was a big day; it was the time to see who would face off at the finals!  
  
Mandie was awake in the night. She could not sleep at all, it was midnight now and she was wide-awake. She ventured to the rooftop where she could be alone with her thoughts and not have to worry about people interrupting. She walked alone down the hall. Passing pictures of houses, happy people, rivers, lakes, and sunrises. She walked up the stairs where the door to the roof was placed. When she opened the heavy door a gust of cold wind bit at her legs. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she rubbed her arms for warmth. She sat on the ledge where sky and cement met.  
  
She sighed and started to think about all the things that have been going on, and about her sister in the hospital. Colette.  
  
"I wonder what Colette's Dream meant? I was flying on a bird, then I hopped onto Uriel, and then I came to save her at the hospital from an acid spitting dinosaur. Haha, probably just from all of her medications. I should call her tomorrow, she can wish me good luck!" she laughed. Mandie's sister's name was Colette. She was very sick and had to go to the hospital last month. Her sister was he one who found Uriel for her.  
  
One day Colette and Mandie were searching through the attic when Colette found a mini antique wooden box. They brought it down to their father and he showed them what was inside.  
  
"This belonged to our family for AGES! On the bottom of the box is the encrypted legend of it. Mandie, you can read it, can't you?"  
  
"Sure!" she answered excitedly. Mandie began to read the carved letters on the bottom of the mysterious box.  
  
"Inside this box lay a family secret, her name is Uriel, she has been watching over this family for centuries. Passed on from family member to family member Uriel guides us through darkness and brings the Houjiri family great joy throughout eternity." Read Mandie.  
  
"Wow!" laughed Colette, the girls took the box and ran upstairs into Mandie's room.  
  
Colette was fooling around with Mandie's beyblade when she realized something. The piece fit into the part where she had lost part of Mandie's blade.  
  
"WOW! LOOK MANDIE! IT'S A PERFECT MATCH! IT'S THE SAME COLOUR! AND IT FITS!" she shouted.  
  
"Wow, your right! Maybe Dad will let me keep it!" grinned Mandie. The girls raced down the stairs and slid into the huge living room where their dad was lighting his pipe in front of the fireplace. He was sitting on his favourite green chair; Mom hated it because it was old and ratty. But everybody else in the family loved that chair; it was considered one of the family.  
  
"Dad, may I please keep Uriel?" She pleaded.  
  
"Of course, but why do you call it by its name? I just call it the thingie in the box!" He laughed  
  
"Well, I have no clue, when I read the inscription on the back it made me realize its importance to our family!" She answered, she swept a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled sweetly making it IMPOSSIBLE to say no.  
  
"Of course you can, if you can recognize the importance that I can't, it should've been yours in the first place." She said. He smiled one of those smiles that you knew was only for you. He looked into your eyes, his twinkling, and gave you a huge smile.  
  
Mandie shook the memories from her head. She smiled and looked into the stars. She got up and started singing a song.  
  
(Please note that I do NOT own this song so don't sue me! I was looking for a song called surrender by laura something or other, but I didn't know her name at the time so I was downloading anything in sight and found this song, it says its by k-otic though, its called I surrender, I was one word off.)  
  
"Only the strong heart survives  
  
In trouble times like this  
  
Searching for some place to hide  
  
Like emotional refugees  
  
Whenever I'm lonely  
  
I know that you're with me To the beating of my heart  
  
To the warmth within your arms  
  
I surrender, I surrender  
  
To this feeling in my blood  
  
To the forces of your love  
  
I surrender, I surrender Just when we dream what's in the air  
  
We never dreamed of giving up  
  
We kept the faith in our selves  
  
And in each others love  
  
There are defences  
  
Closer to heaven To the beating of my heart  
  
To the warmth within your arms  
  
I surrender, I surrender  
  
To this feeling in my blood  
  
To the forces of your love  
  
I surrender, I surrender (To the beating of my heart)  
  
(To the warmth within your arms)  
  
(To this feeling in my blood)  
  
(To the forces of your love) To the one that calls my name  
  
To the one who holds the flame  
  
I surrender, I surrender To this feeling in my blood  
  
To the forces of your love  
  
I surrender, I surrender"  
  
She got up and turned around to find a fan waiting by the door. He started slowly clapping. Mandie blushed and walked towards the door. When she walked by the person who listened to her song she whispered something to him.  
  
"If you applaud me I won't be able to not get in your way," she smiled. Mandie walked down the stairs leaving none other than Kai alone with no company besides the glowing, twinkling stars.  
  
Authors Notes. I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG! DON'T SUE ME! AHHH! NOO! LAWYERS ARE COMING! AHH! Lol, jk. Anyway, kai and mandie are rejecting eachother a lot, lol. Anywho, mandies a traitor, hehe, I loved amy and rebecca this chappy, lol, they were hilarious! I know I made the maid a lil dumb but that's ok, lol! CYAH! 


	6. See You In The Finals!

Spinning Out! Chapter 6!  
  
The blinds flung open at 6:30 a.m. Mandie was so startled she fell right off of her bed! Amy groaned, rolled over and covered her head with her blankets. Rebecca opened her eyes and gave the finger to the one who'd startled them so much; it was Darren and Edwin.  
  
"Oh, Rebecca, now that was inappropriate and uncalled for!" laughed Edwin.  
  
"Shut your trap, Edwin!" groaned Mandie from the floor. She got up, grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She looked at herself in the morning, her eyes were puffy and her hair was a mess. She brushed out her tangled hair and tied it into her mini pigtails. She washed her face then closed the door to get changed into her clothes. She came out in her fave khakis and a blue belly top.  
  
"Ooh! Lookin' good today!" laughed Edwin. Mandie sighed and went to the kitchen. She looked around at the food, then settled for a glass of milk, and peanut butter on toast. Amy cam out of the Bedroom next, her blonde hair and red streaks shone in the sunlight, she rubbed her eyes trying to get herself together. She wore a red tank and her old blue jeans with a red patch covering a rip on the knee. She snatched a banana and sat down beside Mandie. She put her head on Mandie's shoulder. Mandie automatically shoved her off and sat down on the couch. Darren and Edwin were shoved out of the bedroom. A shout followed after them.  
  
"I'M CHANGING IN HERE! IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU PERVES PEEPIN' I'LL PERSONALLY PRY OUT YOUR EYES!" called Rebecca. The boys started laughing.  
  
Mandie inspected them, sunlight shone on her eyes making it harder to see. She shielded her eyes and took a closer look. Darren wore a black top and baggy Khaki's while Edwin wore black shorts, a white top, and a red vest to finish off the look.  
  
Rebecca came out looking very sleepy and annoyed. She wore a green halter- top and black jeans. She stomped her way to the table and grabbed some cereal. Rebecca was definitely not a morning person.  
  
Mandie smiled and walked over to the phone. She dialed the number to her sister's room at the hospital and told her about the semi-finals.  
  
"Wow! That's AWESOME!" Colette shouted. Mandie laughed and tuned into her sister's voice.  
  
"Cough, cough" was heard over the phone. Mandie's smile turned into a frown as her sister coughed over the phone.  
  
"Good luck Mandie! Make sure Uriel pulls her weight as the Families savoir!" she laughed.  
  
"Thanks Colette! I love you!" laughed Mandie. She hung up the phone and gave her biggest happiest smile. Everybody knew Mandie loved her sister more than anything.  
  
"Let's go people! We have a tournament to win!" she laughed. Everyone nodded and laughed as they headed out the door followed by Jeff.  
  
The team hung out the windows cheering for themselves as they rode towards their destinies. "OUR DREAM TEAM IS SO FINE! ALL OF US WILL BLOW YOUR MINDS!" They laughed. That ride was probably one of the only ones where EVERYBODY got along, even Darren.  
  
The team entered the Arena and were heading to their match when they heard a hyper voice approach from behind.  
  
"WHO'S GUNNA WIN THIS TOURNAMENT?" screamed Tyson.  
  
"WE ARE!" yelled the Dream Team. They laughed and hollered as they ran towards their match.  
  
"Well they sound hyped!" laughed Max, his eyes followed a particular member until she was out of sight. A slight smile was apparent on Kai's face.  
  
"Well now Kai! I see a smile on your face! Is it for you GIRL FRIEND!" screamed Tyson. Kai's response was an irritated grunt followed by him resting against the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"IT'S NOW TIME FOR THE TEAMS TO DETERMINE WHO'S GUNNA FACE IT OFF IN THE FINALS FOR THE CANADIAN TOURNAMENT!" screamed the Announcers. "NOW WE'LL INTRODUCE THE TEAMS! FIRST IS THE DREAM TEAM! FIRST UP IS AMY! SHE CAN REALLY STIR UP A MATCH WITH HER BIT BEAST ZABDIEL! AND NOW FOR THE OPPOSING TEAM! FIRST FACING IT OFF WITH AMY IS ALBERT! HIS SPECIAL ATTACK MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE A RAG DOLL!" Called the announcers.  
  
"THE NEW DISH IS A SERIES OF LAYERS, ONE DISC AT THE TOP THAT SPINS, A SECOND ONE THAT FLIPS EVERY TEN SECONDS, AND AT THE BOTTEM IS THE DISH WHICH IS VERY SLIPPERY!  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
  
  
Both blades shot into the dish, Amy's made it there first. Albert following landed at the bottom dish while he left Amy at the top.  
  
"Ready or nooooot!" sang Amy. She started laughing as she went in for the kill. Her blade raced off the edge and landed right beside Albert's. His blade quickly spun around and ran around the dish.  
  
"Oh, a chase!" laughed Amy. "Zabdiel! Knock him off balance with a minor slash, I'd rather not destroy his blade!" she commanded. Her red and black tiger raced out of her blade and attacked Albert's blade. It spun once before a slash was apparent, it didn't go through the blade enough to break it, but it sure did inflict damage. Albert's blade slipped on the metal surface of the dish and fell to the middle of the battlefield. Albert's face had a surprised look. He was thinking how he could lose so quickly, he didn't even get to use his specialty!  
  
"Rebecca, you can take my match, I'm not feeling too well," said Darren. He clenched his fist and held his stomach. Rebecca headed to the dish.  
  
"WELL! IT SEEMS THAT DARREN CAN'T FIGHT BECAUSE OF ILLNESS! SO REBECCA WILL BE TAKING HIS PLACE! HER STYLE IS BASICALLY DESENSIVE AND HER DISAPPEARING BLADE HELPS! HER BIT BEAST IS SEPTIMUS! AND NOW FOR HER OPPONENT, HIS NAME IS SCOTT AND HE LIKES TO HANG ONTO YOUR BLADE!" laughed the announcers.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
The blades shot into the dish both landing on the second level. Scott's blade ran around the dish then went in for the attack. "Hang onto her!" he laughed. Rebecca smiled.  
  
"Septimus, disappear from this place!" she laughed. Suddenly her blade was no longer seen on the dish. Scott's blade was still on the rampage. His blade headed for the place Rebecca was last.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Scott's blade latched onto something. Scott's blade had mini suction cups onto it, which flung the other opponent's blade around. Rebecca's blade re- appeared and was latched onto Scott!  
  
The blade Breakers rushed in. They watched Rebecca's blade being whipped around.  
  
"Amy won the first match!" said Max. But his team just watched in Awe at Rebecca's blade.  
  
Suddenly the ten seconds were up and both blades were flipped over to the real dish. When the blades hit the ground they separated.  
  
"Here's my chance!" yelled Rebecca. Her blade ran full force into Scott's Blade, she knocked it straight out of the dish and into the air, it dropped a few feet from the dish. Rebecca smiled as their fans sighed out of relief and got back into the match.  
  
"That was close!" said Ray, they team was hanging over the banister trying to get a better view.  
  
"NOW FOR MANDIE AND LYLE'S MATCH! MANDIE'S POWERFUL BIT BEAST IS SURE TO DO SOME MAJOR DAMAGE! AND AS FOR LYLE! LETS JUST SAY THAT HIS BLADE IS LIKE A BUNNY!" They laughed.  
  
"They are already into the finals with us!" said Dizzi. "You guys have your work cut out for you! They never lost a match yet!" warned Dizzi.  
  
"Yet!" Reminded Kenny.  
  
"Yeah! Once they meet us their winning streak will come to an end!" laughed Tyson.  
  
"Don't be too overconfident!" snapped Kai.  
  
"C'mon guys! Let's watch this final match in PEACE!" smiled Ray.  
  
They all gave their attention to the final match, Mandie and Lyle!  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
"Mandie's blade shot onto the rotating dish on top along with Lyle's blade. They both rushed for each other and got in several good shots. They collided at the center of the rotating dish and forced each other down to the bottom layer, the slippery metal dish. Lyle's blade slipped a little.  
  
"Now I know!" laughed Mandie.  
  
"URIEL! SEND A WAVE OF ICE THROUGHOUT THE DISH! PUT A LAYER OF ICE ON EVERYTHING!" Commanded Mandie.  
  
Uriel shot out of the blade and did as her master ordered, the whole dish was covered in ice.  
  
"What will this do?" asked Lyle.  
  
"Since you thought the metal was slippery, ice will be worse!" she sneered.  
  
"URIEL! KNOCK HIM DOWN!" She commanded. Uriel once again came out of her blade and hit Lyle with full force, his blade slid right out of the dish! With the force the Uriel had hit him with his blade shot through the air like a rocket and smashed through the wall!  
  
The team all gathered around and cheered for themselves.  
  
"I guess this means we will have to stay up all night working on more blades!" complained Dizzi. Mandie looked up to see Tyson and the others. She gave them a thumbs up and got back to celebrating.  
  
Later that night there was a knock on the Blade breakers door. There was the dream team!  
  
"Wanna celebrate?" asked Mandie. For that night the team forgot their differences and congratulated each other and played games. So Tyson, where's your Grampa? He cool!" laughed Mandie.  
  
"Oh brother, more followers for my Grampa!" complained Tyson. Max and Amy were talking on the couch, both blushing.  
  
"Oh you don't have to be jealous! He's way too old for me!" teased Mandie.  
  
"Oh brother!" laughed Tyson.  
  
Amy pointed to Max and Amy on the couch together. Tyson and Mandie approached with devious idea's implanted in their brains.  
  
"Hey love birds!" laughed Mandie.  
  
"What are you two doing on the couch.ALONE!" laughed Tyson.  
  
Max blushed and Amy came up with an ignorant answer.  
  
"Oh Mandie! I thought you and your hunky guy friend KAI were together! Not Tyson!" teased Amy.  
  
"Kai wouldn't have any feelings if it were up to him," sighed Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, I knew him when I was young, but, he's not exactly the same person, at all." Said Mandie. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "OH! I FORGOT TO CALL COLETTE! SHE MUST BE WONDERING WHAT'S HAPPENED!" yelled Mandie. Kai came out of the bedroom. And stared at the party that was going on in his hotel room. Mandie didn't notice him staring at her, or his arrival, she was more concerned with her baby sister. She dialed the hospital number for the second time that day.  
  
"Hello, Colette? It's your bigger sister!" said Mandie  
  
"OH! I was wondering what happened! Tell me!" commanded Colette. Mandie laughed and a huge smile came over her face.  
  
"Okay! You don't have to command me! How could I forget to tell my baby sister? We're going to the finals tomorrow against the Blade Breakers." She laughed.  
  
"Kick their butts!" laughed Colette. Mandie doubled over laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Colly! I'll totally kick their butts just for you!" she smiled.  
  
"And I'll be at the hospital to see you as soon as I can!" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah! The doctor says I'm getting better!" she yelled.  
  
"That's WONDERFUL! I can't wait till you'll be able to come along with me on my trips! Are you still coming with us for our tournaments, Colly?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss them for the world!" She said.  
  
"I have to get going! I love You Colette! Keep getting better!" she laughed.  
  
"Don't worry! I will! And I love you too! Buh Byes!" was the response from her sister.  
  
CLICK  
  
Mandie turned around to Ray and Max.  
  
"Who is that?" they asked. The room went silent. Mandie smiled and began the story of her sister.  
  
"That was my sister Colette, my little sister. She got sick last month, the doctors didn't know what it was, but she's getting better now! When she's well she's coming with us to our tournaments, she's ALWAYS wanted to!" She laughed. "She's also a great blader! Just like her sister! And probably just as conceited!" she added.  
  
"We have to go!" commanded Darren.  
  
"Yeah, alright! Just let me say bye to everybody!" she laughed. They all said their good byes when Mandie finally noticed Kai. She gave him a slight wave. He quickly turned around and went back to the bedroom to be alone.  
  
"Well that's the last time I do that, I thought he'd be in a better mood, like last night, I wonder what he was doing on the roof?" she thought. She shook her head and said the rest of her good bye's and they headed back to their rooms.  
  
"Mandie, I saw Kai looking at you!" laughed Rebecca. The girls were all in bed and moonlight was shining through their window.  
  
"Yeah well I don't know what's up with him. First he likes me, then he hates me, then he likes me, now he hates me again, man, guys are weird!" laughed Mandie.  
  
"You said it sister!" laughed Amy.  
  
Within minutes Amy and Rebecca were asleep and it was Mandie and her thoughts again. She took off her locket and examined the things inside. Two locks of hair, and a picture. She fell asleep seconds later with her locket in her hand. Tomorrow would be a big day.  
  
Authors notes. Hehe, guys are weird! Lol, jk, maybe confused at times, but girls are like that too, my brother says girls have a gene in us that makes us all get pissed at men and blame them for every problem. I say its mostly him we get mad at, and that's for a reason, pms, lol. Anyways, the next chapter is about the tournament, then things really get cookin! 


	7. The Letter!

Spinning Out! Chapter 7!  
  
In a dark room a dark figure was having trouble getting to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed. His blue and silver hair lay on his pillow; he closed his eyes and thought about when he last saw Mandie. She had to move away, her father was moving to a smaller town, Thunder Bay to be exact. It was located in Canada near the border near Lake Superior. It was a white mansion that they were moving to. Kai had not seen Mandie since the day that he bid farewell at the airport, until the Canadian Tournament that is. He rolled over and dismissed any feelings toward her. She would only get in the way. Just like last time! Kai was supposed to be training for his mission, but instead he taught her how to blade.  
  
"What a waste of time!" he scorned. He looked over at Tyson wondering how he can show all of his feelings. Kai thought he would never be able to do so. But in the future, who knows?  
  
Within a few minutes Kai was asleep, that night he even dreamed about her! She was often on his mind! What was wrong with him? When she was around he forgot about his mission. He lay in bed, still dreaming.  
  
"See you Kai! I have to grow up now, don't worry though, I'm sure we will meet again, then we will know!" Laughed Mandie. Mandie was the age when she left town. She waved and started walking away. Slowly she disappeared. Kai's hand reached out towards her; she turned around for a second, smiled and said something. Then everything turned black.  
  
Kai opened up his eyes so suddenly. He got up and looked at Tyson's alarm clock. The group thought it was necessary for getting him up. It read 5:10, but secretly they put it ahead 10 minutes so Tyson would think he's running behind and hurry it up. He sleepily put his head back down, it was getting warm now so her shoved off his blankets. He again went to rest his head, but heard some person singing instead.  
  
"You'll always be, in my heart! And I will always be, in love! Your life is a work of art! I call out for you, to the endless skies above!"  
  
It sounded like it was coming from outside. He looked around, and got up to go to the living room. He looked around the baby blue walls; a sailing boat picture was hung across the room. He looked to his right, the balcony sliding glass door was open, and he heard the singing once more.  
  
"We'll meet again someday Baby! And this time we will know! That we'll always be together, Baby! But who knows? I don't."  
  
"Someday I will find out for sure, That my love is soaring true, To the heavens high in the sky, To the never ending oceans below, I will always follow you, Throughout thick and thin, Only if you call my name! Then I do the same!"  
  
Kai stood out on the balcony, looking for the singer, he was sure who it was, but he couldn't find her.  
  
"Love." She said. That's when Kai realized that's what Mandie said in his dream. He chuckled and went back inside. Mandie had been watching from above. "Laugh all you want, but you KNOW it's true!" she smiled. She raised her arms to the skies. She swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The stars always reminded her of her family. Her hamster, her dad, mother, kitten, and her sister. "Get better soon Colly!" she sang sweetly. She walked into the living room, closed the door and examined the room. It was beige and white. She walked to the bedroom and decided she should get more sleep.  
  
~ In the Morning ~  
  
"Rise and shiiiiine!" sang Mandie. She ripped off Amy's covers first.  
  
"Maaandie, do you know how ANNOYING you can be?" said Amy sleepily. Mandie yanked off Rebecca's blankets next.  
  
"I know! I try!" laughed Mandie. She was already dressed; she wore some slim fitting low-rise jeans and her favorite white tank top. Her hair wasn't in the mini pigtails today. Mandie smiled and tossed a brush onto Amy's lap. "You need it!" she laughed. Amy smirked and headed for the bathroom. She began brushing all the knots and tangles out of her hair.  
  
"Oh the troubles that come with beauty!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Then you must have LOTS of troubles!" laughed Mandie. Amy came to the doorframe and stuck out her tongue at Mandie. Mandie smiled and turned the radio on at full blast.  
  
"OK! I GET IT! I'M UP!" cried Rebecca. Amy closed the bathroom door and started getting dressed; she came out with red shorts and a black belly top on. "My turn!" said Rebecca; she raced into the bathroom. Amy and Mandie went into the kitchen; Mandie grabbed some Cheerio's while Amy made some toast. Rebecca came out in blue jeans and a yellow tee shirt on.  
  
Suddenly the boys came into the room. They ran over and jumped on the couch.  
  
"It's almost time to leave!" yelled Edwin.  
  
"We know that Edwin, don't state the obvious!" snapped Darren. He got up off the couch and started to peel an orange. Jeff walked into the room.  
  
"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine today?" Asked Mandie sarcastically. "Hi Jeff, we're almost ready." Mandie added. Mandie started humming the tune to "I Surrender By K-Otic" She grabbed her cell phone and told Colette that their match would be broadcasted on channel 38.  
  
~ THE BLADE BREAKERS ROOM! ~  
  
~ Beep, Beep, Beep! ~  
  
It was Tyson's alarm clock. It was 8:10 (8:00 to be exact!)  
  
"Oh no, I might now have enough time to get ready and practice!" cried Tyson. He darted from the bedroom to the kitchen, stuffed and apple in his mouth and started getting ready. With the apple still in his mouth he got his vest, socks, and shoes on. He took a big bite of the apple and placed it on the bed. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he said. He slapped on his vest and took out his Beyblade. He picked up the apple and in record time finished it to the core. He raced into the kitchen where everybody was waiting his arrival. "C'mon guys! The clock says its 8:20!" cried Tyson.  
  
"Actually, we put it ten minutes ahead today so that you'll get yourself together faster!" laughed Ray. Tyson's faced turned a shade of red. He clenched his fist.  
  
"It.it was necessary Tyson!" stuttered Kenny. Tyson started to laugh, and then the rest of the team joined him. Except Kai, he was sitting on the couch, one hand on the top, legs crossed. He grunted and turned his face away from everybody.  
  
Mr. Dickinson rushed into the door, he looked stunned.  
  
"Boys! The dream team has quit the tournament! Darren was kick out of the team this morning and their entry was withdrawn!" he stuttered. The boys looked stunned, but most of all Kai. "They had a huge fight this morning and it ended up in Mandie giving Darren a choice to leave the team, or something else, it'll probably be in the news tomorrow!" he cried. Mr. Dickinson was still in his pajamas. They were blue and purple stripes. He also had a matching nightcap.  
  
"But the final match!" Began Tyson. Kai suddenly pushed his way through and made his way through the door. Nobody bothered to follow him or ask any questions. He ran down to the front desk.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Kai! What a pleasure! Ms. Houjiri left a note here for you!" he said excitedly. "Wow! The ladies REALLY must find you good looking!" laughed the man. Kai gave a scornful look and snatched the note from his hand. He held it in his right hand and walked out of the hotel.  
  
"Where should I go to read this thing?" he thought, he turned to his left and saw a small park across the busy street. "I don't even know why I'm going to read this thing!" he thought. Kai's dark brown eyes scanned for cars, once all cars were far enough away so her could cross he walked through the street. He settled at a park bench with a tree shading it. It overlooked a fountain, he didn't know it, but it's the very one Mandie did a tail grind on, and that Rebecca fell into! He unfolded the paper. Inside was very sloppy writing. "Well, he writing hasn't changed much!" he thought, he chuckled a bit.  
  
"Dear Kai,  
  
I wish I could have said this to you in person, but I'm not really in a mood to do so. As you probably have already heard, our group split up. Here's the reason."  
  
Mandie had just gotten off the phone; she and the rest of the team were ready. Darren approached Mandie from behind.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, do you have a thing for Kai, if you give his team ANY sort of special treatment this match, then we'll have to cut you from the team you know!" he said. A grin had formed on Darren's face; he hasn't really been in a bad mood the past few days, but that has all changed within a few minutes.  
  
"Darren, I would NEVER do a thing like that and you know it! Cut the crap! You've been getting along with everybody the past few days!" Mandie snapped; she glared at Darren. He looked once at her eyes, then to his shoes.  
  
"You actually believe that crap?" he laughed, Darren rolled his eyes and laughed louder. "Oh please Mandie, I was SPYING on you two! I was trying to make sure you two DIDN'T have a thing for each other. Unfortunately you two did, so if you don't stop it, you'll have to get out of this group." He said, Darren looked very serious, now he was staring Mandie straight into the eyes.  
  
"Darren, you're forgetting who is the leader of this group! I AM! I'm having regrets about putting you in our group now! I found you in the alley blading, I thought you were good and offered you a spot here! Now what do you do? Accuse me of going EASY on people?" she cried. A single tear fell down her cheek. She closed her eyes. "Darren.if you don't cut this attitude, you'll be cut from the team! You already cost us a tournament before! You got so enrages that you purposely shot your blade at the guy who made you mad." She said. Mandie opened her eyes; tears were freely flowing from her face. She smiled once more. "Darren, please cut this tough act! You don't have to be this way!"  
  
The team had worried looks in their eyes. Darren walked over to the door. "That's really who I am and you can't change it! And as for cut the attitude or I'm cut from the team.THIS TEAM SUCKED ANYWAY!" He screamed. Darren's eyes were filled with rage. He took one last look at his teammates and turned around. He walked out on them then and there.  
  
"I.I should have predicted that he might choose the other choice! I should've worked things out more!" cried Mandie. She began to walk for the bedroom. Halfway there she said. "I don't want to come to this tournament, you guys do as you wish, I'll go if you like." She said, her voice was trembling now.  
  
"Mandie, I think you did the right thing! Darren was obviously not a team player! He didn't fit in with us!" shouted Amy. Rebecca sat down on the couch.  
  
"Oh boy! I think we should quit the tournament, Mandie doesn't really feel up to it, she's a wreck now! I don't think we should put her through it!" said Rebecca. She pulled her hair behind her ears.  
  
"I agree, I don't think ANY of us are up to it now." he said. He swept his hand through his hair. Amy nodded and they called the holders of the tournament and told them of their predicament.  
  
"Kai, I want you to know that I always did and always will love you! And I thank you for the first time we met. I'm sorry I'm leaving you again, but here's my cell number (please note I'm making this up off of the top of my head!) 345-6996. I know what we will meet again someday, and for certain we will know...  
  
Yours truly, Mandie"  
  
"HEY KAI!" yelled a voice. Kai quickly stuffed the letter inside his pocket. "We still have to go to the tournament you know! We'll we taking pictures and signing autographs, and we'll be telling the news crew about the dream teams problem!  
  
"It wasn't the whole teams problem, it was one teammates problem, and that was Darren!" he scoffed Kai.  
  
"Well, anyway, tell that to the news crew, we gotta get on the bus!" 


	8. The Finals!

Spinning Out! Chapter 7!  
  
At the tournament some people were restless and angry about the Dream Team's choice to drop out. Many people there were sad at the team's breakout. The Blade Breakers entered the building; they went up to the ring and stood in front of thousands of fans. News crews rushed up to them holding out their microphones and steadying their cameras.  
  
"Do you think that the dream team was scared to fight you? Or was it something else?" called a lady. She had a beige skirt, and matching top. She was holding out the mic. Kai shook his head. He gave them an evil look and put down his head.  
  
"These people are pathetic, they will fight for any scrap of gossip they find! I'm not giving into this!" he thought. Kai's dream came back to him, she was leaving again.or was she?  
  
"Well, I know for a FACT that there has been a fight. The person who escorts them told Mr. Dickinson over there!" Tyson stated. He pointed to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Do you know what about?" she asked, she held her mic out further. She had a look of excitement in her eyes. Kai was about to leave when something unexpected happened.  
  
"Hey people, it's the remaining 4 of the dream team here." sighed Edwin. The four members headed towards the Blade Breakers. Mandie pushed her way through the mobs of hungry reporters. Shouts of questions were heard, but Mandie ignored all. She had a look of sadness in her eyes as she approached the team.  
  
"I'm sorry we pulled out of the tournament, it wasn't good of us to do so, it was cowardly. We were shocked, but we now know it was for the best that Darren leave our group." She said. She bit her lower lip and turned to the news. Edwin, Rebecca and Amy also came over too. "Well, I guess you're all dying to hear the rest of this story, so I'll tell you." Said Mandie. She looked around at all of the cameras, it looked as if she was about to cry. She grabbed her locket for courage, took a deep breath, and began to tell her story.  
  
"This morning was going well when Darren and Edwin came into our, the girls room. Well, Darren had been nice for the past few days, which had been really suspicious, but I dismissed the thought of anything wrong. He was back to his old self, the one who liked to annoy and criticize anyone in sight! Well, he told me he's been meaning to talk to me about something, he asked me a question. Then he said, if you give the Blade Breakers ANY sort of special treatment this match, then he'd have to cut me from the team." She said. Mandie looked down at her feet. Amy sensed that she might not want to talk anymore and stepped up to the plate.  
  
"Well, after that Mandie assured him she would never do such a thing, and that he had been so nice and cooperative the past few days." Amy looked over her shoulder to Edwin. He looked at her and continued the story from where she'd stopped.  
  
"He said that the only reason that he had been doing that is because he was spying on Mandie, seeing if she was a fit leader. And he said that if she didn't smarten up he's take her place as leader." Edwin looked down at his shoes. Then he heard Rebecca's voice from behind him.  
  
"Mandie didn't want to take anymore of his crap anymore, neither did the rest of us for that matter! So she told him that if he didn't cut the crap, he'd be cut from the team!" said Rebecca, she was about to say more when Mandie spoke up again. She looked up to the news team again and continued the story.  
  
"He already cost us a tournament before.so I was worried about him. Well, anyway, I said that the tough attitude wasn't him, but her persisted that it was, then he quit our team." She finished.  
  
"It sounds like he didn't deserve to be on your team." said Ray, he had a solemn face on. Then he quickly smiled. Mandie smiled a bit then went on to talk to Tyson.  
  
"Anyway, we came here to ask if you wanted a match anyway, we can't just quit and upset our fans now can we?" asked Mandie, she smiled a little then looked out towards her fans.  
  
"YEAH! ABSOLUTELY!" shouted Tyson. He jumped high into the air and jutted his fist into the air. The teams started laughing, except for Kai once again, he just had his arms crossed with a little grin on his face. He opened his eyes to find Mandie staring at him. She gave him a quick wink. Kai blushed a little, forgetting his character her smiled broadly. Mandie chuckled and held her hand to her mouth. She then left for her side of the ring. The crowd started cheering madly. Cries for Darren were no longer heard. All teams smiled and waved to their fans.  
  
"NOW WHAT AN UNEXPECTED CHANGE! ALL OF A SUDDEN WERE HAVING THIS MATCH AGAIN!" called the first announcer.  
  
"YEAH! NOW LETS LOOK AT WHO'S GOING UP FIRST! IT'S EDWIN AND MAX TO FACE IT OFF! MAX IS A DEFENSIVE PLAYER! BUT WITH DRACEIL AN ATTACK STRATEGY IS ALWAYS CLOSE BY!" Called the second announcer.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT! NOW EDWIN IS DEFINITELY A REAL MYSTERIOUS PLAYER! NOT MUCH ON HIS STYLE, BUT WE DO KNOW THAT HE HAS A VERY POWERFUL ATTACK AND DEFENSE AND WILL CHANGE HIS STRATEGY FREQUENTLY!" Called the second announcer.  
  
"SINCE WE WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS! A NORMAL DISH WILL HAVE TO DO!"  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
Both blades flew off of their launchers with great force! It was a best 2 out of 3 match. Edwin and Max flew by each other repeatedly then hit in the middle of the dish. Both blades shot into the air, when the blades crashed down to the ground both boys called out for the power of their bit beasts.  
  
"DRACEIL!" called max, he raised his hand into the air. Darren smirked and called his bit beast for the first time throughout this tournament.  
  
"ZELOS!" he cried. A Hyena shot out of his blade. They faced off in the middle of the ring. Edwin charged at Max. Max was getting creamed in the middle of the dish.  
  
"I know!" thought Max, "I'll lead him around the dish, then when he's attacking me, I'll change my strategy, then once he does too, I'll take out an all or nothing attack with Draceil on him!"  
  
Max had been using a defensive strategy, suddenly he turned on Edwin and made an attack. As expected her changed his strategy, but when he was about to change, Max attacked.  
  
"DRACEIL!" he called. The oversized turtle shot out of the blade Edwins blade was forced out of the ring.  
  
"Good one, I'll have to watch out for you!" laughed Edwin. He waved at max and left. Max waved back and went towards his seat beside Kenny. He would sit beside Tyson, but he's usually so riled up he couldn't sit down!  
  
"NOW TIME FOR AMY AND RAY!" called the announcer.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
Both blades rushed into the ring.  
  
"ZABDIEL! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH NOW!" she called. The red and black panther shot out of her matching blade and headed towards Ray's Drigger.  
  
"DRIGGER!" called Ray, the white tiger flushed out of the blade. With both beasts now out they faced off in the open spaces of the dish.  
  
"TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"  
  
"POUNCE ATTACK!"  
  
Ray's blade headed for Amy's getting ready for his notorious tiger claw attack.  
  
"NOW WHAT'S THIS!? POUNCE ATTACK? I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THAT ONE BEFORE!" Cried the Announcers.  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE WE JUST PERFECTED IT!" called Mandie. Amy's blade jumped into the air and landed on Ray's blade. Drigger's attack ring hit the ground but bounced back up.  
  
"Nice trick!" called Ray. Amy grinned. "TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"  
  
"Let's face him off in the middle Zabdiel!" called Amy. The two blades headly quickly towards eachother in the middle of the dish. Suspense was in the air, fans sat at the edges of their seats. It seemed like minutes before the finally met in the middle. Electricity flew throughout the dish. Amy and Ray were knocked to the ground. Amy's blade was down. But ray's was coming down a few seconds later.  
  
"OH! WHAT A MATCH! NOW LET'S SEE WHO WILL BE TRYING TO TAKE HOME THIS ONE!" Called the announcer.  
  
"IT APPEARS THAT IT WILL BE MANDIE AND KAI! BOTH GROUP LEADERS!" called The other Announcer. Mandie looked shocked, Kai looked at her from across the room. He wanted to see how much she'd improved. Both opponents smiled and headed towards the dish.  
  
"I want to see how much you've improved." Said Kai. He uncrossed his arms and got ready for the match.  
  
"Yeah? Well you better watch it, because if you let your guard down for a MINUTE you'll regret it!" she warned. Mandie smiled and winked at her opponent. From across the room Mandie's teammates were talking.  
  
"I think Darren was right about the thing for Kai!" laughed Edwin. He smiled and took a look at them.  
  
"Oh please, it was so obvious!" laughed Amy and Rebecca. Edwin pouted and turned to the match.  
  
"Well he's made her forget about her troubles!" laughed Max.  
  
"Yeah!" laughed Kenny.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LEEEEEEET IIIIIIIT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"  
  
Both blades launched into the ring with great force and speed. Immediately they met in the middle of the dish. Clashing again and again, they spun around and went for the kill. They separated and both called out their bit beasts.  
  
"DRANZER! ATTACK!" Dranzer flew up into the air and came down with its fire attack raging down at Uriel.  
  
"URIEL! GET READY FOR ICE PUNCH!" she called. Kai had a worried look on his face, it was to late to change the attack. Both blades collided and an explosion had swept dust into the air. It was so strong that Mandies locket flew off of her neck.  
  
"MY LOCKET!" she cried. She dived for her locket, but it was too late, it hit the floor and the top broke off. Mandie scooped it up and headed back for the dish, The chain hung half off of her neck, it slipped off and fell into the ring. Mandie's blade was still spinning, but Kai's wasn't.  
  
"WOAH! LOOK AT THAT! MANDIE'S BLADE IS STILL SPINNING AFTER AN EXPLOSION LIKE THAT! THANKFULLY ALL BLADES ARE OK! BUT I CANT SAY THE SAME FOR MANDIES LOCKET!" he called. Mandie looked at the items that were inside hr locket.  
  
"Do they still hold the same things?" asked Kai. She looked up from the palm of her hand and smiled.  
  
"Yes, two locks of hair and a picture of me and a special friend!" she laughed. Kai smiled and turned around to his teammates.  
  
"You did your best Kai!" they called. Kai just ignored them, he sat back down, legs crossed.  
  
"I don't think ANY of us could survive an attack like that!" said Kenny, he had an astonished sound to his voice.  
  
All teams gathered round for a photo. In the middle back row was Mandie and Kai, arms around each other's shoulders.  
  
Author Notes  
  
AHH! The exciting stuff is really coming up now! This is what ive been waiting for! The chance to really play with the Beyblades story! AHH! Can't wait! Lol, so, can you tell that kai and mandies feelings are now very apparent? Hehe, lol! 


	9. Airport Fun!

Spinning Out Chapter 9!  
  
It was the day after the tournament. Mandie and the rest of her team were sharing a plane with the Blade Breakers. She opened her eyes, it was morning, they had taken off at 4:00 a.m. and it was a 3 hour ride for them to get to Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Max' homes. The Dream team decided to go for a visit to see their home, once a day or two has past they would leave to their home of Thunder Bay once again, and Ray would go to Hong Kong.  
  
"I guess we can't keep the name Dream Team anymore. We don't have the 'D' anymore now do we?" she thought. "Now let's see, Ream? Mare? Rame? Maybe once Colette comes we'll have the 'cream' team." She thought. Mandie couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, once we land, which won't be long, about 30 minutes actually, I'll call my sister. Well, I guess I'll look around to see who's up and ready to go." She thought. Mandie turned around and pulled her knees up, she slipped them underneath her and looked around from the back of her seat. Tyson was on the floor, not too surprising! Kenny was sleeping beside him, Amy and Rebecca had a seat together, Ray had a seat to himself, and Edwin and Max sat beside one another. They were all still sleeping. But there was one thing missing, two actually, and they were people. Mr. Dickinson and Kai.  
  
Mandie sat back down and tilted her head back; she couldn't help but let out a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and decided to get up. The plane had two rows of seats and a lounge at the back. The lounge was where Grandpa and Mr. Dickinson had slept, grown ups got all the breaks! She got up and walked towards the cockpit.  
  
"Alright, whatever!" she overheard. It must have been Kai. She heard Mr. Dickinson chuckle.  
  
"Hellooooooo?" sang Mandie; She sighed and went to wake up Amy and Rebecca. "C'mon! wakie, wakie!" laughed Mandie. Rebecca opened one eye and turned her head. Amy who was closest to the aisle got up. She rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly, Mandie just had to laugh, the night before Amy wore make up to get Max to notice her.  
  
"What?" asked Amy sleepily. She yawned and got up. She raised her hands into the air and stretched.  
  
"You know how you wanted a special someone to notice you, so you put on some makeup?" asked Mandie, she was now covering her mouth trying to keep the bubbling laughter inside her. She didn't want everybody to wake up and see the beautiful new Amy. Amy nodded her head slowly. She looked more alert. "Well, I think everybody will notice you now!" she giggled. Mandie took out her mirror and held it out before Amy's face. Amy forgot to take off all of that makeup. The red eyeshadow was smeared all over her eyes, her lipstick was all over her chin, and the mascara and drooped down giving her raccoon eyes.  
  
"Oh no!" laughed Amy. "I don't like makeup anymore! Maybe a little, but the afterward effects are hideous!" she cried. Mandie could not help herself any longer; neither could Amy, they both let off loud laughs or humor. People started to wake up. "Eep! Give me a tissue!" she said, they were both still giggly, Amy knew Mandie almost always kept a box of tissues with her. Mandie rushed over to her seat grabbed a box from underneath the seat and hurried back to Amy. Max, Kenny, Ray, Edwin, Mr. Dickinson and Kai were now approaching. Tyson and Grandpa still lay sleeping, like nothing happened.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Max, he had a sleepy tone to his voice. Amy was done wiping her face by now. Everyone was wondering what had happened. Mandie sit in her seat trying not to laugh as Amy thought of excuses.  
  
"Umm, well, umm, heh, heh.MANDIE CAN EXPLAIN!" she cried. Amy's index finger pointed to Mandie in the opposite row, two seats up. Mandie had a shocked look on her face as everybody waited for her explanation.  
  
"Well, we were thinking about." said Mandie, her mind racing for things top say she thought of the new team name. "A-a-a new team name!" she said, a smile broadened over her face. "Since our group name was an acronym.D- Darren, R-Rebecca, E-Edwin A-Amy, and M-Me for all of the members in our group, but since there are only 4 of us now we have to think of another one, and some of our ideas were, umm, a little stupid. We thought of Ream, but that means a large quantity something, and were not obese here!" she stated. The boys had weird looks on their faces. Amy started laughing. "Anyway, do you think we should change the name? The d in our dream isn't here anymore." She said.  
  
"I think it's a good name!" stated Kai; he crossed his arm and sat a seat ahead of Mandie. Mandie smiled, a compliment from Kai was rare.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat I guess," said Dizzi. "But, has your dream become a nightmare since Darren left?" she asked. Kenny was about to tell her something when Mandie spoke up.  
  
"Well, now that you mention, it, the dream was a nightmare until her left." She said. She looked around the room. Then to the back of Kai's head. She looked at everybody else; they had all started talking about cool names for groups.  
  
"Sinspinners!" "Blade Crashers!"  
  
"Wolf Pack!" called Rebecca. She had finally gotten up.  
  
"That has a nice ring to it," started Mandie. "But I think I'll keep the Dream Team alive!" she finished. Everybody started Laughing and went back to their seats.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do once we get to our destination?" asked Kai. Mandie looked at him again, this time he was turned around in his seat. He had a slight smile on his face. He ran his hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Well! First I want to get something to eat!" she began. "Then I want to check out my old house! THEN!" She began. "I want to see my sister! The hospital she's at is here!" She said. The room went silent.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us she was there?" they all asked. Kai had a sad look on his face; he was wondering why she hadn't seen him. Mandie smiled and began her story.  
  
"Well, we wanted a doctor who we knew well and knew was good to help my sister, and when I was living here he was my doctor, I loved him so I recommended him! I still live in Thunder Bay, but my mom lives with Colette here! Actually, we might be moving back." She finished. Her smile was now a solemn look, she looked ate her window, to the land below. Mandie always loved flying, and she always wished she could be a bird just once so she can feel nothing holding her up but air. Mr. Dickinson announced that they were landing soon so everybody had to sit down and buckle up. Everyone woke up Tyson and Grandpa, which took quite a while; then they sat down for their arrival.  
  
Everyone filed out of the plane; they stretched and joked while they went through security. Once security was done they were going to go get their bags. But two flight members were nowhere to be seen! They checked all around. Mandie and Amy could not be found anywhere!  
  
"Oh well! We'll get them to send a message to meet us in the lobby with their stuff!" said Kenny. Everyone agreed to this and went to get their things.  
  
Mandie and Amy were huddled together in a dark space, a conveyer belt was running beside them, bags were being carried out into the light.  
  
"This is going to be GREAT!" whispered Mandie. Both girls began to giggle; "I'm glad I thought of it!" finished Mandie.  
  
"Yeah!" Agreed Amy, they both counted down to their great plan.  
  
"3!" "2!" "1!" They whispered.  
  
Both girls jumped onto the conveyer belt and posed for the lady who was closest to them looking for her bag.  
  
"Hey!" laughed Amy. She was lying on her back; her elbows were holding her up.  
  
"How goes it! I'm kickin!" giggled Mandie. She was lying on her stomach, one hand holding her chin one waving to the lady. She winked as she waved her legs back and fourth in the air.  
  
"AHH! WELL! I NEVER!" screamed the lady. Both girls started laughing really hard. They got up and stood on the part that wasn't spinning. They began dancing right there. They were having the times of their lives right there.  
  
"Woah! Who was that?" said Tyson, he had a confused sound to his voice, and one eyebrow was raised. Kai chuckled a bit.  
  
"I think we found Mandie and Amy!" he laughed. Everyone hurried to the sound of the screams and laughter. They came to both destinations, where they were getting their bags, and where Mandie and Amy were causing trouble, once again.  
  
Max Tyson and Ray started laughing their asses off when they saw Mandie and Amy shaking it in front of an audience.  
  
"Woah! Look at Amy shake it!" laughed Max. He had a huge grin on his face as he stared at Amy. Tyson got a sly look on his face.  
  
"So! You like Amy?" he asked. Tyson lightly elbowed Max' arm for an answer. Max' face flushed an embarrassed red. He looked down and pushed together the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Umm, well, umm, she's uh!" he stammered. Finally someone did something. Ray jumped up with the girls and started dancing too. Rebecca grabbed her bag from the conveyer belt and put the radio on. Kylie Minogue was on, "Love at First Sight"  
  
Rebecca laughed and joined in the fun.  
  
"I'll do the washing machine!" laughed Mandie. She did the old spanish dancing move.  
  
"GO MANDIE! GO MANDIE!" called Grandpa from the sideline.  
  
"Oh grandpa! Don't encourage them!" pleaded Tyson.  
  
"I thought you were all for fun Lil' Dude?" asked grandpa. Tyson sighed and went quiet.  
  
When the song was over everyone took a big bow and found his or her bags.  
  
Mandie's mom knew that she and her friends were coming so she sent her Limo out to pick them up.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" they called  
  
"A LIMO!" shouted Tyson.  
  
They all hopped into the limo and got something to eat. They headed for the local McDonalds There were a few booths, but mostly tables. Everybody mostly ordered Big Mac's with a milk shake, but Mandie and Amy had chicken Burgers with Shakes.  
  
Once finished they decided to go to the hospital, and that's where they heard the continuation of Colette's dream.  
  
"YEAH! Once Mandie was done flying on the bird, she hopped on Uriel, they jumped from building top to building top! They came to the hospital, Uriel defended the hospital from an acid spitting dinosaur while Mandie came inside and grabbed me from my bed. All of the people had escaped already, and only we were left in my room! The dino's huge tail smashed through the wall and we fell backward! I remember closing my eyes, but then I woke up!" she said.  
  
"That's some dream!" said Tyson, he took off his cap and scratched his head. Tyson looked around the room. Then his eyes fixed on Rebecca.  
  
"SO! When are you getting out Colly?" asked Amy. She sat on the edge of Colly's bed.  
  
"Two more weeks!" she beamed. Colette's smile was beautiful. She was always such a good person to have around, that smile made everybody smile, even Kai.  
  
Suggestions for their first activity were now being bellowed out. Finally Mandie has enough.  
  
"THAT'S IT! WE'RE PLAYING PAINTBALL! GOING HORSEBACK RIDING! SWIMMING! THEN WE'LL GO TO A HALLOWEEN DANCE!" she screamed.  
  
"Halloween?" asked Rebecca. She had a confused face. Everybody looked confused. Then Kai said something.  
  
"Yeah, it's Halloween, you guys didn't notice? That's why we had the tournament yesterday, we wouldn't want it on a holiday." He said. His monotone voice echoed in the room because it was so quiet. Mandie thought it was too quiet.  
  
"Yes, it IS Halloween, so, what do you guys think of our plan?" she asked. Amy gave her a weird look. "Oh right, I forgot, we're girls! Haha, ok, so what do you guys AND girls think?" she re-asked Everyone hollered and agreed. 


	10. Cupids Arrow!

Spinning Out! Chapter 10!  
  
The Dream team stayed at the rented apartment Mandie's mom had rented. Everyone else stayed at his or her homes, except Ray, he stayed with Tyson and Grandpa. They all had good sleeps that night All except Kai. He lay in his bed looking up to the roof. He thought of what Mr. Dickinson and him had been talking about in the plane. They were talking about the BitBeasts.  
  
~ Flashback Mode! ~  
  
"Yes, there are in fact many, many bitbeasts out there!" said Mr. Dickinson. Kai slowly nodded his head. "But how many of them are created through science?" he asked. Mr. D didn't have an answer. That's when they heard laughing from outside.  
  
"I guess Mandie is up!" chuckled Mr. Dickinson. Kai smirked a little. He headed out of the cockpit.  
  
~ Ending Flashback Mode! ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone met at Paintball Alley. Their first fun thing to do was paintball. Well, fun and PAINFUL thing! Mandie and Edwin were the only ones with paintball experience. That's how they met! Mandie came to Paintball Alley often, so did Edwin, eventually they became friends and found they had a similar interest. Beyblades. When Mandie made the team Edwin was the fourth person asked.  
  
"Okay, since only Edwin and I have experience we will be on opposite teams helping ect." Commanded Mandie. Everyone agreed and teams were picked. When all was done the teams were: Mandie, Amy, Ray, and Max on the black team. And Edwin, Kai, Tyson and Rebecca on the Grey team. Kenny wanted nothing to do with the sport. The teams got on their paintball gear and headed off in pairs to annihilate the enemy. Amy and Max went together which left Mandie and Ray. On the other team it was Kai and Edwin and Tyson and Rebecca.  
  
The place they were playing in was in indoor arena. They had creases and crevasses to hide in and big blocks to ambush people from. Right away Mandie's strategy was to infiltrate the other line and hide out until the others ran them into the trap. Edwin thought that Mandie would stick to her usual strategy, which was to hide around the middle of the arena and jump people who came. So Edwin and Kai headed toward the middle of the arena. Mandie and Kai heard something in the distance. Mandie motioned for him to come in closer.  
  
"They're coming!" she warned.  
  
"I know that! But do you think they know our strategy?" he asked. Mandie shook her head.  
  
"Edwin is guessing that I'll use the strategy that I always used on him. But I have other plans! When Amy and Max flush them out, we'll be on their side waiting to ambush them!" she said. A grin crept over her face.  
  
"Well you sure have been thinking about this haven't you?" he asked, they both giggled a bit and quieted down. There was a little crease on the wall, which would just fit them both. Nobody would notice them! They quickly and quietly snuck over to the crease. And just as expected Edwin was checking out the big blocks where Mandie usually attacked. They used this time to stealthily sneak to the other side. Once there they hid on top of a big block and waited, ready to pounce at any given second.  
  
"Okay! We are supposed to hide at different places in the same area and wait for Edwin and Kai or Rebecca and Tyson. Once they come we flush them out with lots of ammo and chase them to their side, once there Mandie and Ray will pounce on them!" she explained. Max nodded his head. Suddenly two very loud talkers were coming towards them. They both knew exactly who it was, Rebecca and Tyson.  
  
"Oh man! I need some ACTION!" he screamed. Rebecca laughed a little.  
  
"Shh! You'll give away where we are!" she whispered. She looked around at her surroundings. Tyson looked over at her then fell over his own feet. !BAM!  
  
"Awe man! That hurt!" he wined. He rubbed his elbow and got up. Max and Amy were watching them closely. They nodded to each other and began Operation Ammo!  
  
"GOTCHA!" they screamed. Both players jumped out from the dimmed room and fired at Tyson and Rebecca. Max didn't have very good aim. He missed every time. Thanks to Amy one player was out.  
  
"I QUIT I QUIT!" wailed Tyson. He sat down on the floor and took off his armor while Rebecca ran in another direction. "Oh great!" he thought. "She runs away and leaves me here to die!" he snapped. Amy and Max approached Tyson.  
  
"You're out dude!" he said. They all laughed while Tyson checked out where the paintball had hit him. Luckily it was armor where it had hit. Right on the chest. Paint splatters could be seen on his mask. Tyson headed for the door.  
  
Amy and Max smiled at each other and headed for Rebecca. Rebecca ran as fast as she could right to Edwin and Kai.  
  
"Amy.Huff, Huff and.Max..are coming! NOW!" she screamed. She sat down a bit then got ready for their plan of action.  
  
"I think we should hide behind these blocks and wait for them, once they run in then we'll jump 'em." He commanded. Everyone nodded and got behind 3 big blocks.  
  
Not aware of what lay in store for them Amy and Max rush into the battlefield! Amy almost got hit. She did a back flip and landed on her feet. Max looked astonished. Amy winked at him. Suddenly a war cry was heard from behind as Ray and Mandie pounced on their unsuspecting prey! Paintball shots were fired everywhere! First down was Max. He headed toward the door before he could get shot again. Mandie shot at Kai and hit him square in the face, luckily his mask shielded his eyes. He jumped down from the blocked and sassily walked towards the exit. Mandie just had to laugh at his walk; he waddled a bit and shook his butt a little too! Edwin took this chance to take her down. She was aware just in time and jumped out of the way! She rolled four times to the right then got up and took out Rebecca. Ray was firing like mad! He wasn't hitting anything though. Amy was nowhere to be seen. Everybody forgot about her. Ray was takendown, and just as Edwin was about to take down Mandie, A shot was fired from the block next to him. Amy's paintball moved towards Edwin, he had no time to react. The paintball hit him in the chest.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Screamed Amy. She pumped her arms into the air and started jumping like mad.  
  
"WHO ROCKS? WE ROCK!" screamed Mandie. She and Amy jumped and hugged each other while Edwin laughed at their silliness. He got down from the block and gave a hug to each of his female rivals.  
  
"That was fun!" raved Ray. He was smiling broadly and had his arm around Max. Max had a huge smile planted on his face.  
  
"AMY! MANDIE! EDWIN! YOU GUYS WERE GREAT!" he screamed. Amy blushed and smiled sweetly. Mandie looked at her and him and just had to say something.  
  
"So when are you two love birds going to finally hook up!" she laughed. She playfully punched Amy in the arm. Amy's face turned scarlet. She thought for a few seconds then came up with a good answer.  
  
"When you admit you love Kai!" she smirked. She laughed so hard when Mandie gave her answer.  
  
"Don't change the subject! Besides! I have no comment, to YOU anyways, Kai's a different story altogether!" she laughed. She winked at Kai and gave him a hug. Kai had a look of confusion plastered on his face as Mandie was squeezing his arms. A smile crept over his face.  
  
"OMG! YOU TWO DO HAVE A THING FOR EACHOTHER!" called Tyson. He had a scared look on his face. He would have never guessed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Me and Kai just can't get enough of each other can we?" she asked playfully. Kai's faced was full of embarrassment and yet he felt like he was in heaven. Mandie laughed a bit and left towards the limo. "Who wants to go horseback riding?" she asked. Nobody was too sure, except for Amy and Rebecca. They loved anything to do with horses. They all piled into the limo and went to sunshine stables.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OKAY!" yelled the instructor. She was about 31 years of age. She had her hair in pigtails and had many freckles. Her hair was light brown and she was about medium height. Everybody was on horses. Mandie, Ray and Kenny were on white horses. Amy and Kai were on black horses and Max, Kenny and Edwin were on brown horses.  
  
"Basically you lead it around with the reins and when you want your horse to go just give it a little kick on the sides!" she said. Everybody was trying to get used to his or her horses. Amy and Rebecca were on their horses with ease. But everybody else had major troubles! Mandie's horse was just as stubborn as she was! No matter what she did it would turn in the opposite direction she wanted to go in and would not go when she told it to! Kai's horse was just plain lazy, Kenny almost fell off 3 times. Tyson was scared of his horse and would not do anything on it! Ray and Max' horses went way too fast for beginners! And Edwin just couldn't get up on the horse to begin with!  
  
Once everybody had practice on their horses and knew how to ride with ease they were allowed to hit the trails. Kai went off alone and all the others followed one trail. Mandie couldn't let Kai go off alone, she knew that something might happen. Plus she wanted to get things straight.  
  
"Kai! Wait!" she called. Kai stopped his horse and waited for her. Her horse trotted towards him. "Kai.I just wanted you to know I DO like you!" she confessed. She was looking down. She looked up and her eyes met with Kai's. Kai smirked and nodded.  
  
"I have troubles confessing my feelings towards others you know, but, I want you to know I feel the same way you do!" he said. He looked forward then back to her eyes. She smiled and began her trot again. "Hey wait up!" he said. It was the first time she heard him talk like that in a long time. He usually had that same monotone voice. But this was different; it had feeling to it. Mandie could feel her face burning, and she could feel something wonderful within her heart. She laughed and looked back, Kai was catching up.  
  
"Kai! I want you to see our picture!" she laughed. She got off of her horse and took her broken locket and possessions out of her pocket. She took out an old folded picture. It was of Mandie and Kai. They were smaller and were holding their blades to the camera. Smiles were planted onto their faces. "Look how happy we were! You had more feeling back then! But.when I met you again you felt cold. But now the Kai I used to know is coming back!" she laughed. Kai looked to the sky. He looked down and smiled at Mandie. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. That kiss seems as if it went on for hours. Especially for the one who was watching from the bushes!  
  
"Wow!" he whispered to himself. "I have to tell the others about this one!" laughed a hyper voice. Tyson rushed off on his horse being as quiet as he could.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" screamed Amy. She was laughing so hard she almost fell off of her horse. Green trees flooded the trail on this bright autumn day. Everybody was in shock except Edwin. He just looked kind of pissed.  
  
"Darren KNEW this would happen! That's why he left this team!" he thought to himself. He shook his head and trotted back to the ranch. "Guys we have to get ready for the Bladers Halloween dance!" he warned. Everyone trotted back making kissy face and pretending to be Kai and Mandie. They came out of the bushes to see Mandie and Kai already there. Ray and Tyson rushed up to them. They had to do something.  
  
"Oh Kai!" said Ray in a girly voice. He had his hands together and was looking at Tyson.  
  
"Yes Mandie, I love you! Now shut up and let's make sweet love!" said Tyson in a manly voice. They two started dancing together and making kissy faces. They blew kisses to Kai and Mandie. Mandie was laughing.  
  
"Why aren't you mad?" asked Tyson. Mandie continued to laugh. Once she was done she looked at them and explained.  
  
"RAY! I would think that you did that girly voice so often that you were practicing for somebody special!" she laughed. Ray looked down to the ground. Then she began on Tyson. "Tyson! I can't believe you managed that manly voice!" she laughed. Tyson looked confused then everybody started laughing, even Kai.  
  
They laughed and laughed about it in the limo. Kai and Mandie were sitting beside each other in the limo.  
  
Edwin still had a look of anger on his face. He kept thinking about something Darren had said. "I bet you anything with that guy around it will be just you and me soon!" the words still repeating in Edwin's head Rebecca looked over and saw the look plastered on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, hey! What's up? LoL! Anyway, My storie is still going, I'm just swamped with homework lately so chapter progress is going a little slower than usual! Oh yeah! Me and silver dragon are making a storie together on her account! Kewl stuff eh?! LoL! Anyways, Mandie and Kai sittin in a tree.....F-U-C-K-I-N-G! JUST KIDDING! I HAD TO SAY THAT IT WAS BUGGING! ME! JUST JOKES! AHHH! NO! LAWYERS ARE COMING! AHH! 


	11. Dividing!

Spinning Out! Chapter 11!  
  
It was a few hours before the dance. Everybody was at Tyson's house. Of course they were all waiting for him. The party was a costume party and it was an all ages dance. Mandie was a cat girl, Amy was a witch, Rebecca was a Mouse, Ray was a pirate, Max was a vampire, Edwin was a mummy, Kenny and a mad scientist (ever cheap!) and Kai went as himself. Rebecca thought that it was scary enough.  
  
Tyson opened the door and revealed his costume, he was Frankenstein. Mandie just could not resist she had to make a comment.  
  
"Hey! Tyson! You went from an ugly monster to a handsome one!" she laughed. Tyson's face filled with rage, a battle was about to begin!  
  
"Those claws really suit your liable to scratch anybody's eyes out at any given time!" he sneered. They both started laughing. Everybody was laughing now. The parents all decided not to go, they would leave the kids to their fun.  
  
Soon the limo (compliments of Mandie's mom!) arrived. They all hopped in and they were off to the dance. And also off to confront the enemy.  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
They filed out of the limo. Mandie and Amy could not wait to get out on the dance floor! They paid admission and stepped into the dark room. In the center was a big blading dish.  
  
"I never would have guessed a blading dish would be here!" called Kenny. Kenny wanted to stay home and work on blading strategies. No such luck with everybody there! They practically dragged him out of his house!  
  
Dirrty by Christina Aguilara (sp.?) Mandie and Amy rushed to the dance floor. The guys headed behind them.  
  
The girls started dancing with total ease! They did all the good moves while others watched in amazement. The girls finally noticed that the guys weren't dancing.  
  
"Hey! We didn't come here to stand around! C'mon guys lets dance! Hey Kenny! Wanna be my paaaartner!" laughed Mandie. Kenny's face flushed red while Mandie grabbed him by the arm and started to dance with him. She started teaching him moves when they decided to teach them all at one time. Kai walked off and stood by the wall. Mandie crossed her arms, she thought he could at least try, but this was Kai after all.  
  
After a while they all had the moves down. Mandie decided to take a break and go to get a drink.  
  
"Want me to come?" asked Amy. Mandie shook her head no; She smiled and headed down. She just got her Brisk Ice Tea when the song changed. It was now Love at First sight by Kylie Minogue.  
  
"I love this song!" she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Darren and an accomplice. Darren's Green eyes and midnight black hair fixed themselves into the back of Mandie's mind. A sly grin crept over his face. Darren was dressed up as a boxer.  
  
"What are you doing here? Oh I would like you to meet Jeremy! We're going to make a team together!" he laughed. Mandie examined Jeremy. Jeremy had short brown hair and purple eyes. He was dressed up as a were wolf. Mandie could not believe what she was seeing.  
  
"What is the point of you coming to see me! I want to make it clear to you that I do not want ANYTHING to do with you any longer!" said Mandie. She sounded very threatened and determined. Mandie could not take that evil grin on his face anylonger. She had to get away from him. She tried to walk away but her cut her off. "Let me go! NOW!" she screamed. Nobody noticed her scream because of the blaring music. But one person did, that was Kai. He rushed over and grabbed Mandie by the arm. She followed him obiediently for now, he was her only way out of this now. From behind her she could make out some words.  
  
"I knew that would happen! Just you wait! More people will turn on you for that decision!" laughed Darren. Mandie didn't like the sound of that. Tears began to form around the corners of her eyes. She and Kai made there way through crowds of people until they found their friends.  
  
"What's wrong Mandie!" asked Ray. Mandie still couldn't talk, she just shook her head no. Kai stepped in.  
  
"It seems Darren got in a word with her, I told you that guy was trouble from the start!" he scoffed. Everybody nodded. Edwin had to turn around. He was trying not to smile. He liked the thought that Darren had almost made her cry.  
  
"Edwin!" called a mysterious voice. It was Darren. He came over to the friends. Kai stepped in front of Mandie as if to shield her from any ill comments Darren would make. Mandie didn't like this idea and stepped out again. She knew she had to face him sooner or later.  
  
"Hey Edwin! I need another member for my team! Want to join!" he laughed. Everybody looked at Darren in shock. Why would he make such a daring move? Did he know something that they didn't?  
  
"As if Edwin would ever go with YOU! You traitor!" called Tyson. Darren gave him an evil look that sent chills down his spine then explained his invitation.  
  
"C'mon Edwin! You know you have no reason to stay here! The only reason you joined that group in the first place was because you had a crush on Mandie! And now she's going steady with the stone statue!" laughed Darren. Mandie's heart almost stopped. Everybody was in shock.  
  
"Edwin?" asked Kenny. Edwin nodded and looked at Darren again.  
  
"Edwin I'm sorry! I didn't know! If you would have only told me about the way you" that was all Mandie had to say before she was cut off.  
  
"Don't make excuses! Edwin, you have to come to my group! I am your best friend after all! Your best GUY friend!" he laughed. Mandie had enough of this, she had to get this over with.  
  
"Darren! I Want to blade you here and now! I don't care If Edwin joins your group! That's his decision!" she said.  
  
"I have been waiting and waiting! I thought you'd never ask!" he smirked. Mandie gave him an ice glare.  
  
"I thought that look was only for people you hated?" asked Darren.  
  
"Your right!" she said.  
  
Both bladers went to the dish. Max would be ref.  
  
"3!" "2!" "1!" "LET IT RIIIP!" he called.  
  
Both blades shot into the dish. Mandie's blade was too fierce today. Sparks flew from her heavy duty launch! She charged at Darren. Both blades shot into the air. They landed perfectly unharmed in the dish. They went around the dish weaving and dodging past eachother.  
  
"PIAGO! SLICE HER UP! MAKE SURE SHE NEVER BLADES AGAIN!" he called. Edwin watched from the side lines. He had a huge grin on his face. He hoped that Darren would win.  
  
"Uriel!" she whispered. "use your quick and silent steps to evade the attack." she whispered. Piago was now out of its blade and was speeding towards Uriel. Uriel lit up. And suddenly it was like she disappeared.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" screamed Darren. Mandie smiled. She whispered something. Darren just made out what she said. "Listen!"  
  
Mandie whispered again. "Uriel! Your powers are great and I wish for you to use them to the fullest and punish this blader!" she called. Uriel shot out of it's blade. Uriel was different somehow. It seemed more in control and aware then it usually did. Piago had no time to react. The swiftness and fierceness of the wolf was no match for him. Uriel charged at Piago, they clashed at the middle and piago was sent flyong through the room. Piago was now frozen. Mandie stood with her eyes closed. She didn't need to know what happened. Darren was furious.  
  
"HEY! I WANT A REMATCH!" he called. Edwin rushed over to him.  
  
"Hey man let's go, I'm joining your team!" he said. Darren had a look of triumph on his face. But everybody expected Edwin to leave.  
  
Soon Life Goes on by Leann Rimes came on. Kai was approaching quickly. Mandie still had her calm and content face on.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked. This meant a lot to her. She knew how much he hated to dance. But he was willing to do this for her.  
  
They began to slow dance . Kai was pretty good for a beginner! Mandie rested her head on his shoulder. She was on dream land. She looked over to see Amy and Max doing the same.  
  
"Kai.do you like me?" she asked. Mandie was sure she knew the answer. But she had to hear it for it to have meaning.  
  
"Why would I be dancing if I didn't?" he asked.  
  
"I need to hear it!" she complained. Kai had a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah.of course." he said. Mandie was truly in dream land now!  
  
"I love you too!" she giggled. She gave him a soft peck on the cheek. Then she noticed something. Where were Amy and Max? After the song ended she began looking for her friends. She looked all over and could not find them. Suddenly she got a dizzy spell and decided to go out for a bit of fresh air to shake it off.  
  
She opened to door to find Amy and Max lip locking in the moonlight. They quickly pulled away from eachother.  
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" cried Amy. Max was very embarrassed. He just turned away. Mandie looked at Amy then max. Sudeenly she burst out laughing. She could not help herself, it was just TOO hilarious!  
  
"I came out here to get some fresh air and I find you two sharing air!" she laughed. The words barely made it out of her mouth she was laughing so much. Mandie ran inside to tell the others. Amy ran after her and max trailing.  
  
"Mandie! If you tell a living soul!" she started. But it was too late. She ran up to her friends and began a rhyme.  
  
"Amy and Max sitting outside! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! SERIOUSLY!" she laughed. Everybody looked at her in shock. Suddenly Amy ran up and jumped on Mandie.  
  
"I GIVE I GIVE! I WON'T TELL!" she pleaded. Amy got off of Mandie's back. Mandie got a sly look on her face. "Anymore people!" she continued. Amy's mouth gaped open. She shook her head.  
  
"Can you predict futures?" she asked.  
  
"I can guess mine! RUNNING!" replied Mandie. The chase was on! The rest of the night was filled with laughter and Edwin and Darren were forgotten about.  
  
°««- -FeMmE nIgHt WaLkEr--»»°  
  
AUTHORS NOTES! LOL! Okay! LOL! Dontcha just love the amy and max part! You guys should have been! Uhoh! Where did they go!" as soon as you read they were both gone! Hehe! I LOVE that part! Mandie kicked Darrens ASS! Lol, Edwin that traitor! Lol, well anyways! I LOVED this chappy, and if you didn't know its actually a continuation of the last chapter, except now its night. Lol! 


	12. Last Days Of Love!

Spinning Out! Chapter 12!  
  
Mandie awoke in her bed. Sun seeped through the blinds and shot into her eyes. She was feeling pretty good. She was warm and cozy, that is until the memories of that night flushed into her mind. She groaned in her bed. The image of Darren's smile flashed into her mind. She hated that smile! She looked over to see if anybody was near her. Nobody was in the room. She sighed and closed her eyes. She rolled around then decided to get up.  
  
"They probably left me here while they went to see Colette or get some food." she thought. She stretched her arms and got up. She inspected herself in the mirror then did her morning ritual. Brush hair, brush teen, wash face, and last but most important, get dressed. She wore her khakis and tight white tank top. She left into the living room. There was a note on the kitchen table.  
  
"Dear Mandie, we decided to go out for breakfast, please just wait, we'll be back around 9:00!" it was 8:30 now. Mandie let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Oh great! I must have gotten up just after they left!" she wined. Suddenly she heard a grunt from outside. The doorknob jiggled. She whipped around quickly enough to be waiting for the person who was entering the apartment room.  
  
"Ugh! .Mandie." Said a deep voice. It was Kai's. Mandie sighed again. She looked at him with a smile.  
  
"What? Not surprised to see me?" she asked. They both giggled a bit. "Well what are you doing here? Didn't you go with them?" she asked. Mandie cocked her head a bit.  
  
"I wanted to stay here to keep you company.once you woke up though." He added. Mandie finally noticed he had something in his hand. She motioned toward the bag. He knew exactly what she meant. They were kind of in tune to each other's thoughts now.  
  
"Cinnamon buns!" he smiled. A big grin illuminated from Mandie's face. She was STARVING!  
  
"Yummy!" she said. Kai handed her a cinnamon bum, they both began munching away at the table.  
  
"So.I.Well I'm going home tomorrow! I don't want to leave! But." she said. Kai smiled. He knew that what she was saying must have been hard for her.  
  
"But you have to go! I know! I know! I don't want you to leave either!" he said. Mandie looked to the floor.  
  
"Let's make this a memorable day then! Just like our last picture! And this time we'll take many pictures!" she grinned. Kai nodded his head. Mandie wrote another note and put it on the table, she and Kai headed out with a camera to have a Mandie Kai day!  
  
"Okay! What shall we do first?" she asked. Kai thought about the decision, he wanted to do something fun, for once.  
  
"How about the amusement park? Do you still love the amusement park?" he asked. A huge grin stretched across Mandie's face.  
  
"HELL YEAH!" she screamed. She laughed and waved down a cab. In the cab she was very hyper, and I think Kai was a little giddy too! She tugged on his ear and they laughed and laughed. The cab driver turned on the radio. Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton was on. Mandie grabbed Kai's hand and swayed along to the music. She giggled and hummed along. Kai now had a huge grin on his face too. He loved the warmness of her hand.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Once they got to amusement park and paid for tickets and admission they hit the rides.  
  
"C'mon Kai! I know you can run faster than that!" laughed Mandie.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" laughed Kai. Mandie had a flirtatious smile across her face. Mandie loved flirting. She just couldn't help it because it was so natural to her.  
  
They settled for the biggest roller coaster. Mandie and Kai sat together in the front. They couldn't help but laugh and scream as wind rushed through their hair. A HUGE drop was coming up.  
  
"How about a kiss handsome!?" asked Mandie delightfully. Right as the drop started she quickly leaned over and kissed Kai. When she was done she sat back and raised her hands in the air and laughed.  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting that!" Kai laughed as the sun shone down on their perfect day. Mandie giggled.  
  
"Let's get somebody to take our picture after were done the ride!" she laughed. Suddenly Kai leaned over and gave her a kiss. She was so surprised.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
Mandie and Kai posed for the camera. Smiles were plastered all over their faces. Kai was sitting on the bench with Mandie sitting on his lap. Their cheeks were pushed together and and giggles were escaping as they smiled.  
  
~ FLASH ~ the camera went off signaling to Kai and Mandie that the giggle fits could begin. It was music to Mandie's ears to hear Kai giggle. Even when they were young he didn't giggle! She rested her head on his shoulder. She looked down to her watch, it was now 12:00, they got here at 9:00.  
  
"Wanna get something to eat?" asked Mandie.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing healthy that's for sure!" she replied. Mandie got up off of Kai and walked over to the cotton candy booth. "I know you want some! Don't resist!" she said slyly. She raised her eyebrows twice and gave Kai a wink. He couldn't help but laugh, sometimes her blondeness made her so funny, even though she doesn't even have blonde hair! She's a blonde at heart! Kai gave in and they munched out on cotton candy and other sweets.  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-TIME CHANGE!-! -!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
It's now 9:00, while Kai and Mandie were getting their tickets and paying admission for the amusement park Mandie's mom, Tyson and the rest of the gang got back to the apartment.  
  
"MAAAANDIE!" called Amy. She was in a hyper mood! She DROWN her pancakes in maple syrup! Mandie was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Here's a note!" said Ray, he picked up the note and read aloud.  
  
"Dear Mommy and Friends! Kai and I went out to have a fun last day! We'll meet you at the park at 1:00!" said the note.  
  
"What do you think they are doing?" asked Ray.  
  
"KISSING! KAI AND MANDIE SITTING IN A TREE!" called Tyson.  
  
"B-A-N-G-I-N-G!" completed Amy, she started another giggle fit. She then noticed nobody else was laughing.  
  
"I thought it was k-I-s-s-I-n-g? asked Max. Amy grabbed his hand.  
  
"My version's funnier!" she laughed. She threw her arm around Max. He blushed and put his head down.  
  
"Whatever!" said Ray. They all decided to do their own thing until 1:00 arrived.  
  
!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-TIME CHANGE!-! -!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!  
  
It's now the same time as before! Mandie and Kai had just finished munching away. Suddenly Amy and Max came along.  
  
"HEY! What are you guys doing here?" asked Mandie as she approached her friends. Kai went into bitchy mode again and stayed at the bench.  
  
"We came to have some FUN! She screamed. She looked over to see Kai. "So, have you kissed yet?" she asked. She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh yeah!" she laughed, Kai heard this and started to blush. Max looked at Mandie, she admitted to almost everything she felt.  
  
"Anyway, Max and I are just here to go on a few rides!" said Amy. Mandie stretched her arms high in the air.  
  
"Kai and I are deciding what to do next, maybe the fun house!" laughed Mandie.  
  
"Don't go kissing anybody in there!" laughed max. Mandie gave him a sly look.  
  
"That takes out all the fun!" she laughed. Kai couldn't help but laugh. Max looked strangely at him, Kai never laughed. Chuckled a bit, but that was mostly due to the patheticness of Tyson!  
  
"Kai must REALLY like her." he thought. "She's bringing out the real person behind the bitchy attitude!"  
  
Kai walked up to Mandie.  
  
"Want to go for a walk in the park?" he asked. Kai wanted their final event to be romantic. Who would have thought Kai would be that way.  
  
"Sure!" Mandie smiled. They both left the park to leave Max and Amy alone.  
  
"Wanna go on the roller coaster?" asked Max  
  
"Alright!" Amy replied.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
~ IN THE PARK ~  
  
Mandie and Kai were walking down the path at the park. Mandie looked ahead and saw a wonderous fountain.  
  
"Wow! How about we sit down on the bench for awhile?" she asked. Kai nodded and sat down. "Here, let me get a picture of you!" she said. Kai smiled as Mandie snapped a picture of him. Mandie sat down on Kai's lap and held out the camera in front of them. They both smiled and took the picture. Next Kai took a picture of Mandie sitting on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"Well, it's almost one! We should start getting back now!" said Mandie.  
  
"After one thing." Said Kai. Mandie cocked her head. She didn't quite know what he was talking about. Kai smiled and kissed her softly.  
  
"Well that's one very good thing!" she laughed. Mandie grabbed his hand and they walked like that until they got a cab.  
  
"HEY! It's the loverbirds form before!" laughed the cabby. Mandie looked a little weirded out.  
  
"Oh! You're the cabby we had going to the amusement park! Hey!" she said. He nodded and asked them where they were going.  
  
"Back to the apartment you picked us up at before" said Kai in his monotone voice. Mandie sighed.  
  
"If only you could show everybody else besides just me what you want to be like," she thought. She grabbed his hand and looked out the window. She looked at him and smirked.  
  
-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!- !-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-  
  
"So how was your day as boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Tyson. He had a big grin on his face.  
  
"good! Too bad you don't have a boyfrie- I mean girlfriend!" laughed Mandie. Everybody started laughing.  
  
Everybody had a fancy dinner together and went to say bye to Colette. Then Mandie, Amy and Rebecca went for their ride back home. Would they ever see eachother again? Well, a phone call would determine that!  
  
Author notes:  
  
HAHA! Cliff hanger! Hehe! I LOVE leaving people guessing! Anyways! My storie is comin to its end, oh no! what am I going to do once its over? I know, complete secrets form beyond! LoL! Well, just to tell you I think my next storie is going to be about.rayearth! LoL! I think the side storie of love is too cute! Hehe, anyways! Luv ya peoples! Buh byes! 


	13. I Summon Thee Bit Beasts!

Spinning Out! Chapter 13!  
  
Mandie awoke to her bedside phone ringing. Groggily she rolled over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello." she groaned into the phone. She sat up and waited for an answer.  
  
"Mandie. This is Dr. Miho! You DO remember don't you?" asked a female voice. Mandie knew exactly who she was! Dr. Miho was a researcher of Beyblading. She knew Mandie's father and often dropped by to show Mandie the new techniques of the blading sport.  
  
"Hi! What's happening?" asked Mandie.  
  
"Mandie! I'll cut to the chase! I was researching blades, well. BitBeasts! The artificial ones and I found a defect! They can go rogue! I tried to fix the problem!" she said. Mandie cut her to the punch.  
  
"And something went terribly wrong, right?" asked Mandie.  
  
"You know me too well!" said Miho sheepishly. "Anyway! The bitbeasts went psycho and came out of its blade."  
  
"What's so wrong about that?" asked Mandie.  
  
"NO! IT CAME RIGHT OUT! IT'S A MONSTER ROAMING THE STREETS!" Screamed Dr. Miho.  
  
"Um, well, uh!" said Mandie. She honestly thought Dr Miho had LOST it! Mandie scratched her head as she struggled for the right words to say.  
  
"I am NOT crazy! Turn on the news!" Commanded Miho. Mandie followed the command even though she hated it when people tried to control her.  
  
"NEWS FLASH! A GIANT MONSTER IS ROAMING THE STREETS!" it said.  
  
"What do I do!" asked Mandie. Dr. Miho chuckled; she had never EVER heard Mandie ask somebody what to do before.  
  
"You and whatever top notch beybladers with bitbeasts are going to go stop that thing. Wait! YOU are going to stay with me and research how to get our bitbeasts out!" she said.  
  
"How do we do that?" asked Mandie in a confused voice.  
  
"I found a bit of information already, it says something about the Summoning Ceremony! WE have to find out what it is what we need and how to do the friggan thing! Plus I wouldn't want to do the dance." Said Dr. Miho.  
  
"I know somebody who will DEFINITELY help in the research process! I'll call you back once I've asked for his help k?" asked Mandie. Dr. Miho agreed to this and hung up.  
  
"Okay! Time to call chief! Good thing I got everybody's phone numbers!"  
  
Soon everybody was called and told of the present problem. Dr. Miho bought a ticket for everybody to come over and soon everybody was in Mandie's living room.  
  
"Wow! What a HUGE house!" said Tyson in amazement. He was looking around everywhere. Mandie was used to this reaction, most people would have never guessed she had such a huge house.  
  
"Anyway! WHAT are we going to do about THIS problem?" called Kenny. Mandie turned on the news once again. Tanks and airplanes were attacking the rogue bitbeasts. It was attacking the beyblade research place that Max' mom worked at now.  
  
"MOM!" called Max. Mandie looked to Dr. Miho and Kenny who were on the computer.  
  
"I feel so left out!" said Dizzi.  
  
"Oh Dizzi! This computer just has a fast Internet connection!" said Kenny.  
  
"Oh! So you like it faster!" said Dizzi. Rebecca almost died laughing. She thought of the dirtiest thing. Mandie gave her an evil look. Rebecca immediately shut up.  
  
"WE FOUND IT!" cried Dr. Miho. "Okay! It says we need candles, rose petals, burning herbs, and sand! We make a circle of candles and burn them, place the rose petals all inside the circle, and we have to place the burning herbs in an eye shape inside the circle. Two girls must stand inside the circle and to the sacred summoning dance!" she said.  
  
"Oh great! What's the summoning dance? And what will happen?" asked Amy.  
  
"Well! The two girls who are in the center must have their bits with them. And the people who want to call on their bits must stand around the outside of the candles! One for every person is what it says here! And the directions for the Summoning dance are." He began.  
  
Dr. Miho cut him off. "Well! The directions for the dance say the two girls have to stand back to back in bare feet holding their bitbeasts out to the north and south. They then switch to east and west. They then bow, turn 360 degrees, say 'I summon thee bitbeasts, for you have a job to do for us in this world! We call upon your battle skills, we free you from your confined bits!' and do a flip." She said.  
  
"Well there are only two girls here who can do that!" said Max.  
  
"Yeah! Mandie and Amy!" laughed Rebecca. The two girls looked shocked.  
  
"You HAVE to be kidding! I DON'T want to do that!" said Amy timidly.  
  
"You DO want to save the world don't you?" asked Mandie. Amy sighed, Mandie was right, no matter how weird that sentence so sounded.  
  
Ray called up the White tigers, only Mariah came though.  
  
"Hi Ray! How are you doing?" asked Mariah. Ray turned scarlet.  
  
"I told you over the phone Mariah!" he said. Mandie laughed, it was kind of obvious they had a thing for each other! Mandie walked up to Kai and grabbed his hand. She gave him a wink. Kai grunted in acknowledgement. Mandie sighed.  
  
"Whatever, you're always so scared to show the world how you feel!" Mandie let go of his hand and went to start the Summoning Ceremony.  
  
A voice called from upstairs.  
  
"Mandie! What's all the racket?" asked Mandie's dad.  
  
"NOTHING DADDY! IM JUST SUMMONING THE BITBEASTS!" she called.  
  
"Oh! Alright Hunny! Just do it outside okay?" called the sleepy voice.  
  
"Either he's been drinking or he's just VERY, VERY tired!" laughed Mandie. The whole group of people headed outside, they would need the room for all of the bitbeasts anyway.  
  
Mandie and Amy were in the middle of the circle. Mandie held her bit out to the south, Amy's to the north. Then they both switched to east and west. They spun around and recited the summoning spell.  
  
"I summon thee bitbeasts, for you have a job to do for us in this world! We call upon your battle skills, we free you from your confined bits!" they called. They finished the ceremony with a flip. Bright lights illuminated from Mandie and Amy. It was so blinding nobody could see! Suddenly the lights illuminated from everybody else's blades!  
  
When the light stopped Beasts were life size and scary lookin!  
  
"WOAH!" screamed Mandie. She looked at Uriel. She had a white and blue fur coat, her eyes were blue and her tail was a huge knife! Everybody had telepathic ability with their bit beasts.  
  
"Holy shit!" said Amy as she looked at Zabdiel. Zabdiel was an enormous black panther with flames rising from itself. Everybody's bit beasts were out now.  
  
"What are we waiting for! LET'S SAVE THE WORLD!" yelled tyson as he pumped his hand into the air.  
  
"Hunny you guys are too loud! HOLY CRAP WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" yelled Mandie's Dad.  
  
"Bit beasts!" she yelled. He just shook his head and went back to sleep.  
  
"Must be a dream, or something I ate." He mumbled. Everybody started laughing, sometimes that guy was too funny!  
  
=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ =^=^=^=  
  
LOL! Sorry I havent written in a while, two stories on fanfiction many projects and two other stories with friends doesn't leave me with much time! Plus having sleepovers, dances, and girls days out take up many times too! I hardly ever have time to watch beyblades anymore! That's ok though, I like my storie better, hehe! 


	14. Into The Night!

Spinning Out! Chapter 14!  
  
  
  
Hey! LoL! I'm at home! Sick! Yeah, I just finished a project due for next week! (Tells you how bored I was!) When I realized there was something way more fun to do! THIS! LoL! Anyway my story is almost at its end! EEK! The bit beasts are out, and all they have to do is save the world and in the process find true love! J/K! That sounded TOO shojo! Hehe! Reminds me of Utena!  
  
  
  
Kai looked Dranzer in the eyes. He had never realized just how powerful he was until he saw him in this form. He looked over to Tyson. Tyson looked mesmerized by dragoon as it snorted out hot air.  
  
"Okay! That dragon breath smells grodie!" screamed Rebecca. Beside Rebecca was standing in front of Septimus, a chameleon.  
  
Max was examining Draciel, what a powerful tortoise!  
  
"Okay, Uriel, Zabdiel, Amy and I are going to go to Dr. Miho's laboratory to do some research!" said Mandie.  
  
"Wow! A real mad scientist!" said Dizzi sarcastically.  
  
"You guys also better make sure no more bitbeasts get out!" said Dr. Miho.  
  
"Huh?" asked everybody  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you! More bitbeasts were escaping! Sorry! About 3 of them came out, but there were something like 10 blades!" she said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this EARLIER!" screamed Kenny.  
  
"It slipped my mind!" said Dr. Miho as she nodded her head. Everybody almost DIED when they heard this. Mandie just shook her head. Alright let's go, everybody else can scour the city, and Max can go and save his mom!" said Mandie. Within seconds everybody was off into the night. Mandie hopped onto Uriel's back. "Please oh please let everybody be alright!" she whispered.  
  
"I will protect your family, as I told your ancestors I would." Answered a voice.  
  
"AHH!" screamed Mandie. She was so shocked! What the hell was that!  
  
"It's me, Uriel, we all have psychic connections with our partners." She said. Mandie nodded. She likes the sound of the word partner; it made her feel like she wasn't alone.  
  
  
  
Uriel and Zabdiel jumped from building top to building top. Wind rushed through Mandie's hair. She thought about her sister.  
  
"I hope your okay Colette, Mommy, Daddy!" she thought. She looked down to Uriel, She knew that with Uriel by her side, nothing bad would happen to them.  
  
Amy's thoughts all converted to Max.  
  
"Does he need any help? Is he okay? Will he be able to save them?" these and more questions rushed on through her head.  
  
"You can go help him if you want, Uriel and I will be fine." Said Mandie with a solemn face. She looked over to her friend and smiled warmly. She and Uriel sped up.  
  
"Let's go!" said Zabdiel. Amy nodded. Her friend always knew what she was thinking.  
  
"How did she know what I was thinking? We know each other too well! Or can she read minds! OH! SCARY! I hope she's not reading my thoughts now!" thought Amy.  
  
"No she cannot read your thoughts! On the other hand I can now let's go!" snapped Zabdiel.  
  
"Woops!" said Amy. She smiled and sped off towards Max.  
  
  
  
Kai was sitting on Dranzer's back. Dranzer was whisking through the air speeding off to another Bit beast, one that's rogue.  
  
"Mandie, what's going on? I cannot believe this is happening! But I can now believe that these feelings for you are true." thought Kai. His usual solemn face turned into a smile. Beside him was Tyson on Dragoon.  
  
"What are you smiling about? Where's your bitchy 'don't bother me' attitude?" asked Tyson sarcastically.  
  
"I don't need it anymore!" laughed Kai. Tyson had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Maybe we can actually be friends now!" Tyson thought. A Smile swept over his face. "It's because of Mandie right?" Tyson asked. Kai's face brightened with even the sound of her name. He nodded his head and looked forward.  
  
  
  
Soon enough Uriel and Mandie arrived at Dr. Miho's lab.  
  
Mandie got off of Uriel. The lab was a big building. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse really. Mandie tiptoed to the entrance. She slowly opened the door. She could hear weird sounds coming from down the hall. Mandie motioned for Uriel to stay put; she'd call her telepathically when she needed her. Mandie looked down the hall, there were two doors on the sides and one big door at the end.  
  
"I'm going in the big doors at the end of them hall," she thought. Uriel received the info and eagerly listened.  
  
Mandie opened the door to find a hole in the back wall. She couldn't help but laugh, what the hell was she doing sneaking around! All she had to do was find a friggan hole that was half the wall!  
  
Mandie heard a rustle from inside the room. She looked all around. On the ground were ten beyblades. All of which had no bitbeasts. A screech was heard from behind her. Mandie looked over in horror to see a HUGE owl racing towards her.  
  
"GET OVER HERE, GET OVER HERE!" she managed to yell. The owl swooped out of the building. Mandie sighed; at least it wasn't going to eat her. Suddenly Uriel barged through the door. "You could have used the hole!" said Mandie. Uriel was suddenly chasing after the owl, it had to be destroyed, it was not a real bitbeast, it was false and could lash out at anything.  
  
A battle was about to begin!  
  
The owl turned around to see Uriel. With a beat of its wings a huge wind was blowing Uriel away.  
  
"Circle it! It can't get a good aim at you that way, when you have enough distance hit it with an ice shard attack!" commanded Mandie. Uriel nodded.  
  
Uriel's stealth speed was put to the test as she ran around the owl several times, Mandie was right, the owl could not get a good aim at her. Soon the owl was beginning to tire of this chase, and was letting his guard down.  
  
"NOW!" screamed Mandie from the sidelines. Uriel glowed blue and suddenly shards of Ice were being shot at the enemy. The owl slammed down to the ground creating a crater. Soon it was in bit form again. Mandie ran into the crater and picked up the bit. She squeezed it in her hands as it slowly turned to ashes.  
  
"Shall we leave?" asked Uriel.  
  
"After I call Dr. Miho and Kenny, they should know that we destroyed one and that the rest are still running free.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Dr. Miho, yes, we are at your laboratory now! We just destroyed an owl Bit Beast. It turned to ashes after it was defeated by Uriel and turned into a bit again." Said Mandie. The line was sort of fuzzy but she was able to make out what Dr. Miho had said.  
  
"Tyson and Kai just defeated an anaconda. The call ended right before you called. So how many are still in the blades?" asked Dr. Miho.  
  
"None." Answered Mandie, she sort of sounded pissed off when she said this.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell the others. Meanwhile YOU should come back here, we want you to protect this city with the help of Kai." Said Dr. Miho.  
  
"Alright!" said Mandie. Her voice was more cheerful with just the thought of Kai.  
  
  
  
"AMY! WATCH OUT!" called Max. Max dove for Amy and caught her just in time. She was just about to fall into a crevice that the bit beast had made with its powerful jaws. They were fighting some sort of beetle with huge jaws that could snap almost anything in two, luckily the damage to the beyblade research center was minimal.  
  
"Thanks." Said Amy. They were both trying so hard to come up with a strategy. Suddenly Amy had gotten an idea. "Draciel! Let it bite your back! Since you have al those spikes and your shell is so hard it won't be able to put a scratch on ya! That's when Zabdiel will use her inferno attack and hit him in the belly! That's where his weak point is!" she commanded. Max nodded to Draciel.  
  
Draciel turned its back to the bug. As expected it tried eat him. And also as expected he couldn't! That's when Zabdiel took advantage of the moment.  
  
"INFERNO!" commanded Amy. Zabdiel raced at the bug. Zabdiel hit the bug hard and fast in the underbelly. The bug was suddenly engulfed in flames. Draciel got out of the way and that bug turned back into a bit. Max and Amy raced to where the bug had been. The ground was a little hot but they managed to get there.  
  
"It, it turned into ashes!" said Amy shocked. Max nodded with his mouth gaping.  
  
"Let's go! We have to find the other beasts now." Said Max. Amy nodded.  
  
  
  
HEHE! LoL! I KNOW! I'm rushing things a bit but I can't help it. It just came out that way, well the next chapter is going to be so insane! Seriously the next chapter scares myself. HEHE! LoL! 


	15. Don't Close Your Beautiful Eyes!

Spinning Out! Chapter 15!  
  
Mandie and Kai surveyed the city together. Kai looked over to Mandie when he remembered something she had told him.  
  
"Do you still want to fly?" he asked. Mandie looked up at him in confusion, then she remembered too. She once told him that she would love to be a bird and just fly away. Mandie grinned delightfully.  
  
"Yeah!" she answered. A huge smile was plastered on her face. Both Bit Beasts stopped as Mandie mounted Dranzer. Kai smiled as he helped Mandie up to sit beside him. Suddenly they were off into the air. The wind played with Mandie's hair. She looked over to Kai. "I cannot believe you remembered that!" she laughed.  
  
"how could I not remember every word that escapes you lips." He answered.  
  
"Now I have a poet!" teased Mandie. Kai smiled and gave her a hug. Mandie loved the warmth of his hugs. Hugs are great.  
  
"I love you!" said Mandie. Kai smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Mandie!" he answered. Mandie rested her head on Kai's shoulder, she had never known what love was until this moment.  
  
Mandie's thoughts ventured to her sister, then she realized what was happening.  
  
"COLLETTES DREAM! KAI I HAVE TO GO! URIEL! LET'S GO!" she screamed. Mandie jumped off of Dranzer. Nothing was holding her up. She landed on Uriel's back as she raced for the hospital.  
  
Colette had dreamed that Mandie was riding a big bird, the hopped on Uriel, then a monster that looked like a dinosaur attacked the hospital.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
Mariah fell to the ground.  
  
"You alright!" asked Ray worried. Mariah nodded.  
  
"OKAY GALUX! LET'S CUT THIS RAT'S TAIL OFF!" hissed Mariah. Galux and Drigger went in for the kill. "SCRATCH ATTACK!"  
  
"TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"  
  
They both cut at the rat. It immediately turned into bit form and turned to dust.  
  
"Too easy!" laughed Mariah.  
  
Ray sighed. She almost got killed, yet she thought it was so easy, sometimes she could be too obnoxious.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
Kai followed Mandie. He remembered Colette's dream now, but would it really happen? And what would happen when she closes her eyes?  
  
"Speed up!" Commanded Kai. Drazer increased speed and headed toward the hospital. The dino was already there attacking the hospital. Everybody was already evacuated, except Colette.  
  
"This can't happen! Colly! COLLY IM COMING!" screamed Mandie, the thought of her sisters death brought tears to her eyes. Mandie rushed into the building leaving Uriel to defend herself.  
  
Acid shot out of the Dino's mouth, Uriel barely dodged the attack.  
  
Mandie's lungs ached as she ran through the halls and into her sister's room. Colette was balling.  
  
"IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING! MANDIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" she cried. Mandie grabbed Colette from her bed.  
  
"I don't want you to leave either! I'd rather you stay! I'll go! I'll go!" cried Mandie. Tears flooded her eyes and soon were streaming down from her face. "I won't let you go!" she said. Mandie stood up and was about to head to the door when the dinosaurs tail smashed through the wall.  
  
Both girls screamed as they were hurled to the wall.  
  
"Colly! Don't.! don't- don't close your beautiful blue eyes!" cried Mandie. The door was blocked and Mandie could not get out. She slowly limped to the hole in the wall. She could see Dranzer fighting the beast. Mandie jumped from the second floor down to the ground, as she landed she fell to the ground.  
  
"MANDIE!" screamed Kai. He ran over to Mandie and Colette. Colette was fine and was now totally awake.  
  
"I love you Kai!" whispered Mandie. "I told you that I'd rather me go than you Colly! I love you too you kn-" Mandie's voice stopped as she fainted with Colly in her arms. Colly hugged her sister tears coming down from her eyes.  
  
"What about you're eyes! Don't close your gray eyes! I want you to live! MANDIE!" she called. That's when she noticed he blood coming from her sister, it leaked onto Colly's white gown. Kai picked up Mandie.  
  
"She's still breathing, let's get her to the hospital." Said Kai. Colly looked over to Uriel. Uriel had finished off the monster and was now standing awaiting Colly's reaction.  
  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT MY FAMILY! YOUR'E SUCH A STUPID BEAST!" she cried. Colly hopped up on Dranzer with the help of Kai and they were off.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short, it basically had one purpose! To be so dramatic that you almost cried! LoL! This is what I meant by the next chapter scares me! One of my main characters is dying! Well anyway I think Kai is going to go insane! His lover is in the hospital! Boohoo! Amy is going to be so sad when she finds out! Too sad! 


	16. Watch Out For Those Koalas!

Spinning Out! Chapter 16!  
  
A girl with black hair with blue streaks and gray eyes sat in a field. She was wearing a white dress as the wind played with her hair. She stood up and looked over to see a boy her age with gray and blue hair. His dark brown eyes were set on him.  
  
"Come back Mandie." He said.  
  
"What do you mean! This is where I've always been; it's been very lonely. When will you be able to join me?" She asked. She had no clue what the words meant that flowed from her mouth.  
  
"You need to come back to us!" said the boy. "I love you! And you loved me! Don't you remember? Please come back soon!" he said. Suddenly the boy turned to ashes. A pain hit the girl's heart as another person came to see her. This time it was a girl, the same age as her. She looked very worried.  
  
"You were my best friend! I need you to come back! I can't go on without you! Remember how we used to just laugh at nothing just for the sake of being happy?" she asked. The girl had some faint memories of the girl. The girl's hand stretched out for hers. The girl was about to reach back when she faded to asked.  
  
"Why is this happening? Why are they disappearing? Why is my heart aching? I don't really remember any of them!" said the girl. That's when another person came to her. It was a little girl with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes ever!" smiled the girl.  
  
The little girl frowned.  
  
"You told me once to never close them you know! I love you! Please come back to me! MANDIE COME BACK!" she screamed. Mandie grabbed her head, the words she spoke were true, but did she want to remember what had happened?  
  
"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME REMEMBER!" she screamed. Again the girl faded to ashes. Mandie started to cry, she said she couldn't make her remember! But she did!  
  
"Mandie!" called a stern voice.  
  
"I don't want to talk!" cried Mandie.  
  
"But you must! This is Uriel! I'm so sorry! I have failed you and your family." She said. Mandie looked up to see the wolf.  
  
"Everybody makes mistakes. It's what you do about them afterward that makes it wrong or right." Said Mandie.  
  
"Exactly!" said Uriel. Suddenly Mandie's eyes opened. She was in a hospital bed. She could hear crying from beyond a door.  
  
"Kai! Amy! Colly! Where the hell are you!" she cried. Everybody raced into the door.  
  
"MANDIE!" screamed Amy. Mandie grinned. She was sore all over, but she couldn't wait to give everybody a hug. Hugs are great.  
  
"How can you be awake? You took it pretty hard! Wait a minute! Where are the scrapes on your face?" asked Colly. Mandie heard a voice from her head.  
  
"I helped you recover, it is up to you if you wish to still be partners."  
  
"Good job. It's what you do afterward." She whispered. Soon Mandie was able to get up, She was very sore but she was still very capable.  
  
"Mandie, we don't want you coming with us or fighting any monsters all right?" said Max. Mandie gave him a glare. The only people who could even suggest for her to do something were Colly, Kai, Amy, and her parents. Mandie stuck out her tongue and looked to the door.  
  
"Mandie!" called Her Mom and Dad.  
  
"Mom!....Dad! How uh, niiiice it is to - uh - see you!" she said.  
  
"Mandie, I NEVER want you to do something like that again!" said her father in a stern voice.  
  
"IF I DIDN'T THEN COLETTE WOULD HAVE DIED!" screamed Mandie. Her dad took a step back, he didn't know. He shook his head and walked out. "Don't start!" said Mandie in a pissed off tone. Her mom closed her lips.  
  
"And I AM helping! Uriel helped me recover! I'll be fine in a couple of days!" said Mandie. Everybody looked at her in shock.  
  
"So THAT'S why you don't have anymore scrapes, and that's also why you woke up." Said Kenny.  
  
"Shut up know-it-all!" said Mandie. She was in a foul mood now and could lash out at anybody.  
  
"Miss Houjiri! Can you calm her down!" pleaded Kenny. Miss Houjiri smiled.  
  
"I can't do that! She's a wild animal! She'll take a bite out of anyone!" laughed Mandie's Mom. Everybody had a good laugh at this!  
  
  
  
In the end Mandie had gotten her way and was once again patrolling the city with Kai. Colette and the rest of her family were stationed in a near by bomb shelter with many other people.  
  
  
  
Amy and Draciel guarded the coastal line; they didn't want ANY monsters fleeing the country.  
  
Every body else had posts to guard and things to investigate elsewhere.  
  
  
  
It was now early morning as Amy and Max patrolled the coastline.  
  
"This is SO not cool!" pouted Amy. She wanted some action! Something exciting to happen! Instead she got a job that to her seemed like babysitting.  
  
"C'mon! It's not THAT bad! We get it pretty easy! Just think of this as getting a get-out-of-jail free pass!" laughed Max. Amy grunted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say there!" mumbled Amy. Max looked over to her.  
  
"Whadja say?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh! Uh! ME? Um! Nothing!" laughed Amy. "AH!" she screamed.  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Max, that scream was so sudden and high pitched that he swore he almost had a heart attack.  
  
"UM! THERE'S A HUGE FRIGGAN SHARK RIGHT THERE!" screamed Amy, she pointed out towards the sea. Max gave her a weird look.  
  
"Yeah! Whatever floats your boat! I don't believe that for a second!" laughed Max.  
  
"LOOK YOU IDIOT!" screamed Amy, she pointed wildly out towards the sea.  
  
"Uh-oh!" was all that max could say.  
  
"Yeah! You'd better believe it!" snarled Amy. "Okay! Zabdiel can't go out to sea! Draciel will have to lure it onto land! That's where Zabdiel and I will get it!" commanded Amy. Max nodded with a little smile he and Amy jumped off of Draciel and stood by the shore. Water rushed up and down making sea noises. Amy put her arm around Max. "I keep thinking about Mandie. I wonder how she's doing now, and about what will happen now that Uriel shared her powers to make her stronger." Said Amy in a sad voice. She sighed and looked over to Draciel.  
  
Draciel was now trying to lure the shark inland using itself as bait. The chase was on! Draciel was now rushing towards shore.  
  
"Get ready for a pounce attack!" said Amy. That made her think of Mandie. Mandie and Amy had both made that move together. "Be strong!" said Amy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Draciel had made it to shore and the shark was following just as expected.  
  
"ZABDIEL!" called Max and Amy. Zabdiel started to run, it jumped into the air and attacked the shark. Zabdiel pounced on him clawing his back! Zabdiel jumped off and Draciel joined in. Zabdiel gave the final blow. "INFERNO!" called Amy. Zabdiel charged at the shark hitting it on the side. It was now in very shallow water. It groaned and transformed back into a bit. Amy and Max approached the shore. In the shallow water where the beast had once been was a blue bit with a picture of the shark. Slowly it turned to ashes and the remains floated out to sea.  
  
"Let's call Dr. Miho, I think she said that once we found 1 marine bit we could leave but let's just make sure." She said. Once the call was done they were told to meet up with Rebecca and Tyson. They were in a forest and mountainous area east from where they were presently.  
  
  
  
"So how do you like nothing holding you up?" asked Kai. Mandie looked over to him. He read confusion from her face. "When you jumped from Dranzer, there was nothing holding you up." He said. Mandie smiled.  
  
"It felt amazing!" she laughed. Mandie was once again riding Uriel while Kai was on Dranzer. A huge flash of thunder exploded near the bridge, the now brightening sky turned black. Thunder roared and a wind swept over the city.  
  
"It's here." Growled Kai. Mandie glared at the bridge, clouds cleared and an enormous blue, white, and black bird floated down from it.  
  
"Here comes trouble." Snarled Mandie.  
  
  
  
"What do we have to investigate in the zoo?" asked Mariah.  
  
"A freakishly enormous koala bear." Answered Ray. He smiled as he looked at Mariah. "I doubt it will be anything!" he laughed. Mariah nodded.  
  
They got inside to find nobody there, suddenly a fat man raced towards them.  
  
"Are you two the ones who will solve our PROBLEM? Asked the man.  
  
"Yes we are!" said Mariah. Her pink hair glistened in the early morning light. Suddenly it started to turn darker. Ray looked over his mouth gaping. Black clouds gathered spiraling around the city of Thunder Bay.  
  
"We better get this over with fast!" he warned. Mariah nodded. "Lead us to it!" he commanded. The man walked over to a huge field of trees.  
  
~ CRASH! ~ Was heard from within the forest. They rushed towards the sound. Their hearts were beating faster with every step they took. They came to a clearing. Well. Sort of! Trees were knocked over and the ground was disturbed. Mariah examined her surroundings.  
  
"HOW CUTE!" she screamed. Her eyes were set on a huge koala-bear. "We don't have to worry about him! He's too cute and harmless!" cooed Mariah. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of something so cute. Ray looked at him. The koala had finally noticed them.  
  
"ROAR!" it snarled. It bared fangs that claws that could really do damage.  
  
"YOU CALL THAT CUTE!" screamed Ray.  
  
"AHH!" screamed Mariah. Drigger and Galux came to the rescue. Drigger ran towards the koala-bear, he jumped right in time. Drigger went over its head. While it was distracted Galux took advantage and sliced that bear.  
  
"AWW! IT WAS SO CUTE!" whined Mariah. Ray looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"Hopeless!" he laughed.  
  
"What was that!" pouted Mariah. She turned her head and walked away followed by Gallux. Ray looked over to where the koala had been; it was now reduced to ashes.  
  
  
  
LoL! The Kai and Mandie fight is going to happen last! You'll have to bare through two more chappies to get to their fight! Hehe! Anyway, I just want to say that I loved the koala thing. "How cute!" it goes all psychos "AHHH!" LoL, I LOVE that part, too funny! 


	17. Author Notes!

Hey! This is just a notice, ive been thinking about how im going to end my storie, and I need a little help, lol, this means everybodie who reads this ~ crickets ~ anyway, for those who read my storie (silver dragon, lol) anyways, I need some ideas for how to end the chapter. They have to fight two more bitbeasts other than the electrobirdie. Lol. I was thinking about a hyena, and something, lol, I need help with that too. Anyway I just can't think of it. I was kinda thinking about having mandie and kai on the bridge battling for the last chappy, and the news crew comes and the bridge is all deformed and half broken. And they kiss on national tv. Lol, but it might be kinda. whats the word, um, GAY! Anyways just want ur opinion (p.s, should I have Amy and max break up and ray and mariah break up and ray and amy get together, and I might have tyson and rebecca hook up around the very end.) Tell me what you think. Lol, cyah! 


	18. The Revolution!

Spinning Out! Chapter 17!  
  
Tyson looked over to see a black sky invading Thunder Bay.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about that sky." Warned Rebecca. She looked over to Tyson, he was on dragoons back. She was on Septimus. Suddenly a crash was heard from beyond a mountain. They saw an eerie dust that filled the air.  
  
"REBECCA!" called a voice.  
  
"TYSON!" called another. The two teens looked back to see Max, Amy, Zabdiel, and Draciel running towards them. Max called again, Tyson and Rebecca barely made out his words. "THERE'S TWO BIT BEASTS FIGHTING OVER THERE! A SNAKE AND A HYENA!" Tyson and Rebecca looked at each other.  
  
"I tag the hyena! He won't be able to bee Septimus, the snake sees with heat!" called Rebecca. She raced off towards the fighting.  
  
"Hey! Maybe they'll kill each other!" laughed Tyson as he raced off after her.  
  
"Sees with heat? That leaves Zabdiel kind of obvious!" sneered Amy. She looked over to max. For some reason she was starting not to like him as much, now he seemed to really get on her nerves. "Max?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he said without looking at her. She collected her thoughts; she was going to tell him something important.  
  
"Never mind!" she laughed. "Crap! If only I could tell him! But we've been through so much! Would he get mad? Or would he be happy? I don't think I should leave him, all relationships have some trouble now and then! Besides! He's still such a little cutie!" she thought. She began to laugh.  
  
"What is it?" asked Max with a straight face.  
  
"Just thinking about how CUTE you are! Now let's go get that monster!" she laughed. Max smiled. He was beginning to think she didn't like him for some reason. But then again, he didn't like her as much either.  
  
They rushed off after Tyson and Rebecca, both regretting their actions.  
  
! ~ CRASH ~ ! Dragoon hit the ground hard. Dust filled the air. Tyson shielded his eyes. He looked over to Rebecca. She looked like she was concentrating very hard. Suddenly the hyena came after Septimus.  
  
"Disappear! Tyson! Now's your chance! He's distracted!" she called.  
  
"DRAGOON! TYPHOON!" called Tyson; the dragon got up and summoned great winds. Over a little ways Amy and Max were defeating the giant snake.  
  
"Max! I'll bring it out! It can see Zabdiel best so it'll follow her! When she goes in for a pounce attack you get ready and we'll throw her into Tyson's hurricane he's cooking up over there!" commanded Amy. Max nodded. Zabdiel ran towards the mountain. As expected the snake slithered its way over to the mountain as well. Zabdiel jumped, but was caught in mid air by the huge snake's gigantic tail. Mandie gasped in shock, this was not expected one bit!  
  
"What are we going to do now!" asked Max frantically. Suddenly Septimus appeared and whipped the snake. It loosened its grip as Zabdiel jumped to safety.  
  
"INFERNO!" called Amy. The cat rushed at the snake. Its heart beated faster and faster as it approached the final attack, this would determine it all. Zabdiel almost got caught again as the snakes tail lashed out at her. She dodged it just in time jumping feet into the air. The tail slammed down on the earth and creating a huge sand storm. Zabdiel jumped from the mountainside and scratched the snake in the eyes. The snake was engulfed in flames. A bright light illuminated from it as it turned into bit form and was swept away in the wind.  
  
Tyson had defeated the Hyena and all was well. Where they were anyway! The dark clouds had increased and lightning swept across the skies as warning signals of this monster's strength.  
  
  
  
"Oh Kai! What is that thing!" asked Mandie, for the first time she had revealed all feeling. She was scared, it rang in her voice loudly and Kai knew it.  
  
"Mandie, I have no idea what it is, but believe me, I WILL protect you from it!" said Kai. Determination was written all over his face. A bolt of lightning crashed onto a building next to them. Mandie screamed of fear. Since her close encounter many things probably could get her to jump.  
  
"I have to be brave! I have to be brave! I asked to come! I DEMANDED to come! I am too stubborn!" chanted Mandie. Kai had to laugh; it wasn't the right time though. Mandie glared at him, she was scared and she was angry! She was probably liable to tear a limb off at that moment! His face went solemn again.  
  
"It wants to fight us, let's fight on the bridge." He said. They rushed over to the bridge. Cars we abandoned and no signs of life were present on the bridge.  
  
"This is the perfect place, nobody is here so nobody will get harmed." She said. She looked at Kai. "I love you, you know!" she smiled. Her smile was a little forced but it had sincerity in it.  
  
"I know, I love you too." Kai said. Clouds cleared from the skies as a blue and black bird with a huge body and a huge beak slowly descended down from the opening. Both people glared at the monster.  
  
"I will give you a chance to get back into your blade on your own, please, I don't want to hurt you!" pleaded Mandie. Her eyes brimmed with tears; she forced them to stay back though.  
  
"For the longest time people like you have abused the power of the bit beasts. You do not deserve to use us, we are the revolution, and you or anybody else cannot and will not stop us!" it said with its powerful voice. Mandie's eyes widened. Her mouth gaped. Kai had to take a step back to keep him from falling.  
  
"But! Bit beasts can't talk!" said Mandie in an astonished tone.  
  
"They can't come out of their blades either! We are the future! We are the leaders of the pack!" said the voice.  
  
Mandie looked at him worriedly; did he want revenge against humans? What for? Abuse. That's the answer. Abuse.  
  
"You have destroyed my army, my companions, you and your friends along with those bit beasts foolish and loyal to you. You do not deserve to live along with the rest of this world. I will now put you out of your misery." He said.  
  
"LIFE IS NOT A MISERY! IT'S PRECIOUS AND TO BE LOVED AND CHERISHED BY ALL!" screamed Mandie, Tears streamed down her face. Her fists were clenched.  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way mortal." Said the beast.  
  
"She isn't just a mortal! She is the one I love, she is the reason life is worth living to me!" screamed Kai, anger flushed over his face.  
  
The battle for the earth is about to be ended.  
  
Dranzer and Uriel attacked. Uriel jumped through the skies and used an Ice Ray attack. The newest edition to Uriel's attacks.  
  
Uriel glowed an icy blue. She turned white and opened its mouth to reveal a ball of energy that glowed the same icy blue. A Ray of blue and white energy pierced through the air and shot at the enormous bird. It struck the bird with little to no effect.  
  
"But, how?" asked Mandie. Her voice trembled as the words barely made it through her mouth.  
  
The bird laughed as one brush of its wing shot Uriel back onto the bridge. She crashed as one of the cables broke. The bridge trembled a bit then went steady again. Mandie could feel the warmness and safety of Kai's hand in hers. She squeezed his hand. Uriel slowly got up. It felt as if she weighed tons. Mandie's heart was beating faster; she could hear Kai's beating faster as well. She looked over to him as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Next was Dranzer's turn, Dranzer was maybe a tenth of the size of this new electric bird, but still! They had to try!  
  
Dranzer went in for the attack but was cut off. The electric bird had lightning flowing from it. It was getting ready for an electric beam. A Blue beam pulsed from its body and down onto Dranzer. Dranzer was taken down with full force beside Uriel. The beam was still going and hit the bridge. The concrete on the whole bridge crumbled and the bridge started to buckle and become unstable.  
  
"NOW FOR THE REVOLUTION!" screamed the bird hysterically.  
  
"NO!" screamed Kai. Mandie dropped to the ground. She was praying, praying for one last chance. Her eyes glowed brightly.  
  
"This is our revolution. And you are about to experience its full force." She said as she got up. Her eyes glowing violently.  
  
"Mandie! Mandie what's happening?" asked Kai concerned. Mandie looked at him. She was not Mandie any longer. She was the essence or energy of all living things. A bright light shot out of her eyes and slit in two, along with it was the power of love, which coursed through Mandie's veins. A ray shot out to both Dranzer and Uriel. They both glowed lightly. They were going to unite with the energy. Mandie collapsed to the ground. Kai helped her get up holding one of her arms around his neck. Their eyes were set on their bit beasts.  
  
"What is this? A last ditch effort? IT WILL NOT WORK!" he said. He got ready for another attack.  
  
"I stand here in the darkness, where it all is up to me, Would you imagine this, do you believe? I know to expect to see, everything, Now I stand here, with miracles to sing!" sang Mandie weakly. Kai smiled. It was the perfect thing to do, a song. Music is love. That's what he knew now,  
  
"We will be together, you just wait and see! A miracle will happen, we are the key! We will win the battle, between love and war, Would you ever think love could make a heart so sore!" continued Kai. Mandie grinned. A tear slowly flowed form her eye.  
  
"URIEL!" called Mandie.  
  
"DRANZER!" called Kai. The lights glowed brighter as the two beasts united with the energy of the earth and love.  
  
Uriel grew larger; her ears became huge and now had three long tails. She was almost half the size of the monster now! Her colour was also changed, she was now black and blue, and she looked like a true warrior with her eyes burning blood red.  
  
Dranzer was also half the size of the monster now. He was now White and yellow. His tail was now one large golden feather and his beak was longer and golden, his eyes glowed blue in the darkness.  
  
"DARK URIEL!" cheered Mandie excitedly.  
  
"WHITE DRANZER!" cheered Kai. They both looked at one another. This was going to be ONE battle!  
  
"Even though you have gotten the power of love and the essence of the earth you will not defeat me, the power of all the beasts you have defeated are on my side. In other words, DEATH IS ON MY SIDE!" he laughed insanely.  
  
  
  
Oh my! LoL! That is scary! DEATH IS ON MY SIDE! Eek! He's so evil and stuff! LoL! This reminds me of digimon somehow. LoL! Anyways, isn't that bird scary! The essence of the earth possessed Mandie! And when the essence left her something else was carried with it, LOVE! LoL! My storie goes on one chapter after the real battle, it's a fun chapter and to just see what happens to the characters ect. LoL! Anyway! Luv ya bunches buh byes! 


	19. Final Day!

Spinning Out! Chapter 18!  
  
  
  
"You are so alone you know that?" Mandie asked.  
  
"Stop trying to delay the battle, girl!" warned the Electrabird. Mandie gave him a glare.  
  
"I wasn't trying to delay the battle, I was trying to understand you!" she warned.  
  
The bird got ready for an attack. Lightning flickered in the skies. Uriel was ready this time. A new attack was born the Diamond Slash attack. Uriel jumped with incredible force from the bridge and heading toward the bird. It directed its attack toward Uriel, but that's when she attacked. She bared her long white fangs as a shard of diamond slashed at the oncoming attack. Uriel jumped backward, she extinguished the attack. Now they knew that she had a chance.  
  
"Well now I will have to use the strength of the dead against you. With that I will be able to use poison like the snake, use high pitch frequency like the hyena, wind attacks like the owl, acid attacks like the dinosaur, the koala's strength, the stealth's of the shark, and the sneaky attacks of the rat. The anaconda's ability to squeeze the life out of its enemy, and finally the defensive strategy of the beetle will also be at my command!"  
  
"And we defeated every last one of those! We can do it again! Even with your powers we can do it!" snarled Mandie. She glared deep within his eyes. She thought she had seen a glint of fear within his eyes, but even if she did they soon were flushed with anger and hatred.  
  
"Let's get the party started!" snickered Kai. A small grin curved up from the corners of his lips. Mandie nodded in agreement as she readied herself for the battle to come.  
  
"Dranzer!" called Kai. The great golden phoenix rose and got ready for its first new attack called Wind Cutter. Dranzer flew up toward the beast and pulled its wings inward toward its chest then let flapped them out with great force. It let out two energy knives. It cut the electric bird before it got a chance to call upon the powers. Blood oozed from the bird's side. It raised itself high in the air above the clouds.  
  
Shrieks from the bird were heard as clouds cleared and a dark energy flowed around the bird. It made the bird black and yellow. Now it was a demon, whatever hope there was for it to change before was totally gone now. The darkness had swallowed him whole.  
  
"Now you will see my true power! None of that love conquers all crap is going to get in my way!" barked the bird.  
  
Time to end this!  
  
Uriel shot out from nowhere and slashed at the bird's already wounded side; it flinched as one of its powerful wings swatted Uriel aside. Dranzer used another attack called Blazing Arrow. Dranzer's tail glowed intensely. His blue eyes glistened as he powered up for his attack. He opened his mouth and fiery arrow type energy shot out of its mouth directed at the bird. The bird dodged the attack.  
  
"Playtimes over boys and girls!" he laughed maniacally.  
  
He used a dark attack and once again snapped cables on the bridge. It shook unsteadily for a while; Mandie fell backward onto the crumbled ground. She looked to Uriel, she had a taste of her powers, but what could Uriel really do? Uriel went in for another attack called Eclipse Shot. Everything soon turned pitch black. A blue light immersed in darkness appeared. It drained the energy from the bird and returned it to Mandie and Kai.  
  
"DRANZER!" called Kai. Dranzer got ready for an all out Wildfire attack! Dranzer was engulfed in a red light. Suddenly arrows of flame shot out at its enemy sending him down into the water. The bird rose up from the water he looked a little worn out. He looked at Mandie.  
  
The bird called upon dark electricity. He used an attack and shattered the bridge.  
  
"Humans, you are stronger than what I thought," cackled the bird.  
  
Mandie plunged into air rocks and gravel following from behind. She looked over and saw Kai.  
  
"Kai!" called Mandie. Suddenly she felt the softness of Uriel's black and light blue coat. She looked over to see Kai on Dranzer. Uriel jumped over to a place on the bridge that wasn't totally destroyed.  
  
"DOUBLE TEAM HIM!" called Mandie and Kai. Both monsters went in for their strongest attacks. But so did the bird. The attacks collided in the middle. The bridge once again shook under their feet. Uriel and Dranzer increased power vanquishing the bird. It slowly turned to dust right before their eyes.  
  
"Why didn't it turn into a bit first?" asked Mandie Kai looked at her with loving eyes.  
  
"I don't think he was a bit beast Mandie. Maybe just a lost spirit." He responded. Mandie looked at him with the most loving eyes and smile. She was still sore, and new wounds had been opened on both of them, but they could still give all their love to each other just the same.  
  
The chop, chop, chop of a helicopter was heard in the distance. Mandie looked over to see a camera shooting them.  
  
"Hey! The news!" laughed Mandie. "Hope they get my good side!" she laughed.  
  
"I hope they get this!" grinned Kai as he pulled Mandie closer to him.  
  
"But what about." she began, but she could not finish her sentence, Kai's lips were already pressed to hers. Mandie could feel warmth all inside her. Her arms were now wrapped around Kai's neck and his around her waist.  
  
! In the Helicopter!  
  
"Ooh! Look at the love birds!" laughed the cameraman.  
  
"I can see the news now! Boy and girl save world from giant monsters and find true love!" cried the news lady.  
  
By this time Mandie and Kai were out of their kiss and now were waving wildly at the camera. Suddenly another cable snapped  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" cried Mandie. She fell backward. She looked over to see Kai on the ground a few feet from her. The bridge was now slanted and about to totally collapse.  
  
Suddenly she was swept away by Dranzer. She could feel the warmth of somebody's hand. She looked over to see Kai. She smiled and sighed of relief as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
"AH!" screamed Amy as she ran and hugged her friend. They were all outside in a huge park. Mandie winced as her friend hugged her wounds. "Oops! I'm sorry Mandie!" said Amy. Mandie gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"It's alright Hun!" She laughed.  
  
Tyson walked over to Kai and put his arm on his shoulder.  
  
"We saw your little. SHOW! It was sent out live throughout the country!" laughed Tyson. He laughed so hard along with everybody else until he fell to the ground. He smiled at Kai waiting for a response.  
  
"I hoped that would happen! Mandie I wanted to show EVERBODY just how much I loved you!" he laughed. He gave Mandie a wink. She blushed and hugged him with all of her love.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT MU HUG!" she heard form behind her. Mandie looked over to see a silhouette of somebody. She closed her eyes a bit and saw it was her sister.  
  
"Right here you little bum!" laughed Mandie as she ran up and picked up her sister. Colly smiled as her sister swung her around. Mandie put down her sister and everybody began to mingle.  
  
Amy and Max strayed away from the crowd.  
  
"Amy, I have to tell you something, I don't have ANY feelings for you anymore, I hope you will understand!" pleaded Max. Amy looked at him hurt. She knew she didn't like him all that much now either, but couldn't they work it out? Suddenly she just walked off. But none of them knew they were being watched.  
  
"Ray! What are you looking at? Ray? TELL ME RAY! Hey! Don't ignore me! HEYYYY!" screamed Mariah impatiently.  
  
"Wait a minute, I just gotta see if she's okay! Got a problem with that?" asked Ray. Mariah pouted. Ray was hers! All hers! Mariah sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, I'll check on Max." she said as she walked off. Ray looked back to where he saw Amy walking last. He couldn't see her. He decided to go looking for her.  
  
"She's probably at the fountain." He heard from behind him. He looked over to Mandie. "If you don't have any intentions don't go!" She warned. She glared at Ray, then her usual playful smile appeared on her face once more and she left to tease Tyson. That kid was too easy to rile up!  
  
Mandie playfully snatched his hat from his head and threw it to Kai.  
  
"Give up the hat and nobody gets hurt!" he warned. Mandie laughed. Kai threw the hat to Colette who threw it to Mandie again; Mandie threw it to Rebecca. She held it in her hands for a minute then gave it back to Tyson.  
  
"Here" she said blankly. Tyson looked at her. He was seeing her in a new light!  
  
"OH REBECCA! GOT A CRUSH ON TYSON!" yelled Mandie.  
  
"SHUT UP MANDIE! YOU LOVE MR UNSOCIABLE!" yelled Rebecca.  
  
"Ah! Not any longer!" laughed Mandie as she winked at Kai. Kai chuckled a bit; he loved when she was silly. She's so cute!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
"Amy wait up!" called Ray. He ran up to Amy. Mandie was right, she was heading toward the fountain. He caught up with her. She couldn't take it any longer, she had to pour out her feelings to somebody.  
  
"Mandie isn't paying enough attention to me! Max just dumped me! But I have no CLUE why I'm mad because I wasn't liking him as much either!" she cried. Ray looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"I know what you mean, Mariah's becoming a big bitch! I don't really like her as much anymore either. But I think I'm just afraid to be alone, and that's your problem too you know!" he said. Ray smiled Warmly at her. Amy dried her eyes and looked at Ray. "You have the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen!" he said. Ray smiled as Amy blushed. Then they went in for a kiss. (Sorry Ray and Mariah fans! Mariah doesn't deserve Ray! Ray is all Amy's now!)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
"Max what's wrong? What just happened?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Don't try to push me for answers!" he warned. He looked at Mariah. "Sorry, I'm just a bit confused.That's all." He said. Mariah smiled at him.  
  
"That's okay, I know I can be pushy sometimes, and that's driving Ray away from me! I can't change though! It's impossible! NOPE!" she said defiantly. Max chuckled. She was stubborn, but in the cutest way imaginable. "I thought I heard a laugh!" teased Mariah. Max looked at her with his blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mariah, and I don't know what Ray's thinking if he's being driven away by you." Said Max. Mariah glared at her. "No I mean!" he began. Mariah laughed.  
  
"I know what you meant! I was just teasing!" she laughed. She playfully elbowed him in the arm. They both laughed and went back to the teams.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
Ray came into sight with Amy and Mariah with Max. Mandie glared at all four of them. She did not like this picture one BIT!  
  
"Relax Mandie, just let it play through, nothing will happen." Said Kai. Mandie looked at him giving him a weird look.  
  
"You of all people should know love can do weird things to a person, you actually act like a person now!" pouted Mandie. Kai put his arm around her.  
  
"How do you know if this isn't meant to be?" he asked.  
  
"Because I set Max and Amy up because I thought their relationship would last! Now Ray and Mariah are getting involved and it's all screwing up!" hissed Mandie. Kai chuckled. "Your right, I'll let it play itself." Sighed Mandie.  
  
"Well, we're booked for another tournament." Said Mandie. All of a sudden kenny and Dr. Miho rushed into the park.  
  
"WHY! OH WHY DID YOU LEAVE US WITH THAT FREAKY LADY!" screamed Kenny.  
  
"OH C'MON KENNY! I JUST WANNA GIVE YOU A HAIRCUT!" screamed Dr Miho. She had a pair of scissors and was rushing off after Kenny. Everybody had to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, we're all booked too, hopefully we'll see each other sometime," said Ray. Mandie smiled. Now she really HAD to say goodbye to Kai. She knew she'd see him again though. Plus she had all of those photos.  
  
"OH! KAI I FORGOT!" screamed Mandie. She dug through her small backpack and took out some photos. Mandie smiled as she handed the pictures to Kai. He opened them up to see the picture of them kissing on the roller coaster. He smiled broadly. "And I made doubles so you could have your own set!" she laughed. Mandie took our her won copies of the photos and smiled.  
  
"Mandie, do you have your locket with you?" asked Tyson asked. Mandie nodded. What was the picture inside?" he asked. Mandie took out a picture form her pocket and handed it to him. It was a picture of Hamtaro.  
  
"ITS MY HAMSTER!" she laughed. Everybody gave her a weird look as they walked off. Kai and Amy stayed.  
  
"I thought it was a picture of him?" asked Amy Kai nodded.  
  
"It was! But my ham hams are important too! Haha! I just wanted them to stop bugging me!" she laughed. Amy and Kai nodded. Suddenly the ham hams rushed by.  
  
"C'mon guys! We have to save Larua!" cried Hamtaro. Bijou boss and all the other ham hams rushed by.  
  
"Badda,badda, badda, badda!" was heard as they rushed by.  
  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday!" said Amy weirdly.  
  
"HAMTARO! YOUR IN THE WRONG STORY!" called Mandie. Kai just shrugged.  
  
Kai looked at the picture of him and Mandie on the roller coaster.  
  
"Now I have no excuse to forget you!" he smiled. He gave Mandie a kiss on the cheek. Everybody said their good byes and soon they were off on more adventures, mysteries and most of all tournaments!  
  
  
  
THE END! TAH DAH! LoL! Man! That was a long chapter to write! Too bad for the chapters after the end part, I just squeezed it in here! Now what am I to do? LoL! Anyways! CYAH!  
  
  
  
Credits.  
  
Assass inc.  
  
Beyblades.  
  
Hamtaro.  
  
My friends who were modeled after characters.  
  
Songs that I used.  
  
ME! (LoL! Ya think im conceited? LoL!)  
  
Fanfiction.  
  
My fans.  
  



End file.
